Ra's Fallen One
by Oro Makoto Hayama
Summary: La vida de un CEO de ojos azules dara un giro cuando en su vida entre un cachorro de origen dudoso: [SetoxKatsuya] y un pokito de [AtemuxYuugi] y [BakuraxRyou] con [MarikxMalik].... Mi debut en YGO XDD
1. Prologo

Muahahahahaha, teman! XD porque Oro Makoto Hayama ha llegado para quedarse… bien para empezar esto tomo forma hace muxho tiempo pero finalmente tomo cuerpo gracias a mi inspiración y unas grandes dosis de mi **cocaína** XDD (Léase: **Coca**-cola y Cafe**ína**)

Ahhh atentos chicas y chicos porque este FIC contiene:

**YAOI! ** Así que después no me vengan con sus reclamitos de síndrome post-traumático x que yo claramente se los ADVERTI! Aparte… si eres homo fóbico… Oo porque mentados rayos leíste esto!

PAREJA: **SETO/KATSUYA ** para quienes no saben Seto/Joey y a lo mejor un poco de Atemu (Yami)/Yuugi y Bakura/Ryou.

Dedicatoria: Agradezco a la súper mentadora de mi Némesis RADFEL **(OJO: Y todo en el buen sentido de la palabra OoU Acaso se puede eso?)**, ya q ella fue la q me inicio en esto de YGO XD de no ser por ella se perderían esta gran hermosura de escritora (9.9 y si sobre todo); tmb a Caila, otra loca q me inicio en esto! Ahh x cierto, pa cuando mi altar! XDD. Sin olvidar a la linda de Nube (Chica TQM! XD) y mi hija Kokoro aki ta! Ya no esperes mas!

Y ahora si, disfruten XD porque yo lo hice!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**_ Ra's Fallen One _**

_**Prologo**_

_Seth… Seth?... SETH!_

Un par de ojos color miel se abrían de golpe al recordar… los secos ríos en su mejillas volvían a fluir, mientras sus manos inmóviles se cerraban… su vista nublada no lo dejaba ver con claridad… cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar… hace mucho había logrado ser libre, pero algo lo detenía a volver a aquel mundo… miedo… si, aquel sentimiento inundaba su cuerpo cuando escuchaba aquellos raros y extravagantes sonidos del exterior… los grilletes que llevaba en sus muñecas y cuello producían un sonido seco al chocar los eslabones que colgaban de estos, movió algunos de los mechones que tapaban sus ojos…

Unos pequeños ladridos lo sacaron de un trance, en el cual se había sumergido, volteo a ver a un cachorrito de pelaje amarrillo y ojos cafés, sonrió extendiendo su mano hacia el animalito, el cual lamía su mano en muestra de paz, acaricio el suave pelaje de este al ver la graciosa reacción de mover su colita… la noche cayó mientras el rubio veía a su pequeño amigo irse… mañana volvería para jugar nuevamente… mañana seria otro día más…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Los rayos le dieron en su rostro mientras abrió lentamente los ojos y se levantaba poco a poco, paso su puño por sus ojos para quitar toda evidencia del sueño que lo invadía… se estiro como si se tratase de un gato y se sentó a esperar al cachorro, el único que hasta el momento le había dado su compañía y alegrado su vida…

El atardecer estaba cayendo, no faltaría mucho para que anocheciera, un sonido lo alertó, entrecerró los ojos mientras entre las sombras un figura que jadeaba y lloriqueaba, su caminar era torpe y lento surgiendo entre los escombros del lugar donde se hallaba… un lastimero quejido y entre la poca luz se revelo la figura del cachorro, cubierto de polvo y cojeando… trató de levantarse pero sus piernas flanquearon, yéndose de bruces al suelo, levantó la vista, observando al cachorro acomodado en su regazo… acariciaba su pelaje… sólo sonrió mientras el pequeño tomaba una mejor posición… cerro sus ojos sintiendo la pausada y lenta respiración del animalito… sin darse cuenta quedo dormido…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Los primero rayos de Ra lo despertaron, talló sus ojos mientras bajaba la vista esperando ver esa colita moviéndose y sus ojos abiertos… su corazón se detuvo…

"Pequeño… Pequeño?... Pequeño!"- trato de moverlo, pero no respondía, los acaricio esperando una respuesta… colocándose de rodillas y frente suyo se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de esa diminuta criatura que le había entregado su amistad…

"AHHHHH!"

Un grito desesperado inundo el sereno amanecer… tomó al pequeño entre brazos y haciendo uso de sus fuerza cerró los ojos… un crujido se escucho mientras el cuerpo del cachorro se desvanecía entre sus manos en forma de un brillo dorado… ahora estaba en un lugar mejor… no soporto más… la sangre manchaba sus manos, cuerpo, rostro y suelo… se tapó los oídos mientras lloraba, ahora el único ser que le brindó su compañía se había esfumado… gruesas lagrimas caían de sus ojos color miel, mientras su rubios cabellos se movían al compás de sus sollozos… un estruendo su oyó y entre algunos pedazos de maderas se asomaba un par de ojos azul grisáceos y una cabellera negra… mirándolo con asombro… se mantuvo estático, no sabia que hacer era la primera vez después de mucho tiempo que alguien lo volvía a mirar así… aquella criatura de ojos vivaces se acerco más, al igual que el retrocedía…

"No tengas miedo"- pronuncio una tierna voz mientras sonreía- "Te escuche gritar, te sientes bien?"- aquella figura resulto ser un niño no parecía pasar de los 11, de cabellos azabache largos y ojos de un azul grisáceo. Levanto su mano con la intención de tocarlo pero el rubio simplemente produjo un gruñido, sonido que había aprendido de su pequeño amigo, el menor de ambos pareció meditar un segundo, a lo cual después sacaba de su mochila: un empaque y de este una galleta.

Acercándose tomo la galleta que le estiraba el menor, mientras se la comía, una leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas al sentir lo dulce de aquel extraño alimento… lamiéndose los labios, procedió a sonreír, mientras estiraba la mano al ver otra galleta en la mano del pequeño de cabellos negros… y así consecutivamente, el menor aprovechaba para acercarse mas; y finalmente con la ultima galleta, el chico de ojos azul grisáceo toco la cabellera rubia. Se dejo llevar por el sentimiento de calor que le proporcionaba.

"AHHH!"- se escucho como el menor gritaba y con la mirada sorprendida lo examinaba, bajo la cabeza como sintiéndose regañado, pero un nuevo toque le hizo subir la mirada- "Lo siento, oye que haces aquí?"- y antes de poder responder- "No parecer ser de estos lados… YA SE! Te llevare conmigo, ven vamos!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Finalmente se encontraba en una extraña casa, en la cual parecía un palacio, pero no se compraba con las riquezas entre las que una vez vivió, escucho un crujido y desvió su mirada hacia el menor que había encontrado, el cual cargaba un trapo entre sus manos y sobre este algunos frascos… no tardo ni un minuto en reaccionar… LO IBA A BAÑAR!... trato de pararse pero fue en vano, su cuerpo han se encontraba débil y la manera en la que lo había traído a este santuario sucedió de una manera muy rara: el niño de cabellos largos saco un extraño aparato, con el cual hablaba con otra persona y en menos de una hora se encontraba siendo cargado por dos sujetos enormes vestidos de negro metiéndolo en una extraña carroza, y al llegar nuevamente era bajado y depositado en los aposentos del menor.

"No no no no no no no no"- exigía el rubio mientras era metido a la fuerza en la bañera al ser arrastrado por su vestimenta- "Mokuba, piedad!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Se encontraba sumergido entre una agua burbujeante, y sentía al pequeño restregar una rara textura por su piel, mientras hacia surgir mas burbujas, después un liquido viscoso era colocado en su cabello, para luego ser masajeado…. Finalmente el de cabellos azabache lo sumergía en el agua tibia y finalizaba con un chorro de agua limpia para borrar todo rastro de las burbujas… sintió como aquel trapo de textura algo rasposa lo enrollaba y saliendo con ayuda de Mokuba, se sentó en el piso sobre otro trapo de la misma textura… para después empezar a ser secado…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Una limosina negra entro a la gran mansión, al estacionarse el propietario de aquel lujoso auto abrió la puerta y salio, dirigiendo sus pasos a su hogar. Fue recibido por una mucama, la cual respondió su pregunta sobre su hermano, subió por las escaleras y finalmente se coloco enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de su hermano menor… se disponía a tocar, cuando escucho la voz de su hermano.

"No entiendo como pudiste sobrevivir sin alimento, bueno se ve que eres fuerte, eso me agrada de ti, aun me costo trabajo el tener que bañarte no dejabas de moverte, acabo le tienes miedo al agua?"

"Grrr" 

"Jajaja tranquilo no quise ofenderte"

Sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos, su pequeño hermano tenia esa costumbre de traer perros callejeros de la calles, actualmente el escuadrón canino de custodiaba la casa era conformada por el 85 de perros que Mokuba había traído de la calle, y con una mirada en conjunto con el cachorro, el terminaba accediendo a quedarse con el perro. Suspiro, este problema tenia q terminar pronto; abrió la puerta esperando encontrar a su hermano secando a un lindo cachorrito…

En el cuarto, lo menos que se hallaba era un cachorro, al contrario se trataba de un chico rubio completamente desnudo, de no ser por la toalla que cubría su parte más íntima y su cabello siendo secado por su hermanito, ambos tenía la mirada en punto.

"MOKUBAAAAAAAAA!"- fue la ilustre declaración de un chico de cabellos cafés y ojos azules

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La vdd esperaba q me saliera mas largo el prologo… pero ni modos XD se me aguantan, y como dice mua: XD Sin mariscos, no hay paella. Así que si desean leer mas, no les quita mas de 5 mins dejarme un r/r, anden no sean malo, yo gastando mis lindas neuronitas pa q disfruten XD no sean c… odos!

Arrivederci


	2. Katsuya Jounouchi

Yahho minna! XD pos aki me tienen de regreso, para hacerle la existencia imposible a los bishies de esta serie _–smirk_- Muahahahahaha bueno espero disfruten del fic, me tarde en hacerlo, pero cumplí mi palabra de continuar D

Ahhh atentos chicas y chicos porque este FIC contiene:

**YAOI! ** Así que después no me vengan con sus reclamitos de síndrome post-traumático x que yo claramente se los ADVERTI! Aparte… si eres homo fóbico… Oo porque mentados rayos leíste esto!... .U olvide mencionarlo pero creo q se habrán dado cuenta no?... es un **AU**

PAREJA: **SETO/KATSUYA** y a lo mejor un poco de Atemu (Yami)/Yuugi y Bakura/Ryou.

Dedicatoria: Agradezco a la súper mentadora de mi Némesis Radfel, Caila, Nube y mi hija Kokoro. Y como bonus a: Norikou Sakuma.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**_ Ra's Fallen One _**

**_Cap 1. Katsuya Jounouchi _**

Cual seria la palabra correcta para describir la situación por la que atravesaba un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos azules?... fascinación? No… incredulidad? No… pensemos un poco mas… por supuesto, q otra palabra podría describir como se siente si no es la sorpresa! Bueno no es cosa de todos los días, encontrar a adorado hermanito en su recamara con un RUBIO DESNUDO! al igual que no seria "_NORMAL"_, que el se le tirara encima al pobre muchacho… aunque pensándolo, conocía sus _gustos_… y el chico no tenia mal cuerpo… no, no, no volvamos al tema!

"Mobuka"- enuncia el mayor de los hermanos, mientras tomaba haciendo en la orilla de la cama

"Si, Seto?"- preguntaba el menor, quien parecía suponer lo que sucedía ya que con la toalla aun envolviendo parte superior del rubio procedía a abrazarlo

"Tienes 5 minutos para decirme TODO"- finalmente el mayor se miraba con el ceño frunció a su hermanito, quien no tardaba, se la regresaba, y suspirando le contaba todo a su hermano. Finalmente después de escuchar la historia, no tardo en dar una respuesta-"Entiende Mokuba, no es lo mismo cuidar de unos perros callejeros a un simple vago"- un leve Hey resonaba en la habitación producto del movimiento de labios del rubio.

"Pero Setooooo! Tu nunca me has dejado tener una mascota! Todos los perros se vuelven mas bravos y no me es permitido jugar con ellos!"- explicaba el menor mientras soltaba al rubio y se dirigía hacia su hermano, tomando de su gabardina- "Además me hará buena compañía cuando estés trabajando, por favor! TE PROMETO EDUCARLO!"- y finalmente un OYE, sin embargo antes de que el castaño agregara algo mas- "Y no podía dejarlo solito y con hambre!"- con una mirada d borrego a punto de ser barbacoa, el moreno no tuvo mas remedio que tomarse de la sien y asentar-"SIIII!"

El rubio hasta el momento inmóvil, salto de la alegría, pero no fue mucha su suerte porque al hacerlo la toalla cayo, al darse cuenta de una fría corriente de aire, miro hacia abajo, mientras su cara se convertía en un tomate y ante la mirada neutra del moreno y una avergonzada del menor, se cubría lo mejor que podía y volvía a su lugar anterior, estático como roca.

Antes de poder sufrir una hemorragia nasal que atentara contra su vida, el moreno decidió por dar terminado todo, levantarse lo mas digno posible y huir de la escena, dicho y hecho, el poderoso CEO salio de la habitación… al cerrar la puerta tras de si, coloco ambas manos a la altura de su nariz y salio corriendo hacia su cuarto dando un portazo en el acto.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto de Mokuba, el rubio se había atado la toalla por seguridad y el menor rebuscaba en busca de algo para cubrir al mayor. Finalmente encontró un pijama que le quedaba larga, sin embargo para el joven de dorada cabellera, únicamente la parte superior le quedaba como una playera de manga de 3/4, suspirando el menor pidió le trajeran ropa vieja de Seto, un par de boxer y unos pantalones se ajustaron perfectamente al cuerpo del joven rubio.

"Bien vamos, Seto debe estarnos esperando para cenar"- finalmente el menor acomodada algunas de las ropas de su hermano- "Ven a mi hermano no le gustan los retardos"- Mobuka termino de hacer lo suyo y al voltear al ver al rubio, este se mantenía sentado en su cama, se acerco a su lado con el objetivo de acariciarle los cabellos.

"Seth…"-el menor tuvo la oportunidad de escuchar ese leve susurro, cuando coloco su mano en los cabellos dorados, pareció sacar de un trance al rubio, quien volteaba a verlo inocentemente mientras sonreía- "Sabes Mokuba eres lindo, pero tu hermano es todo un bombón"- y no cabía decir la cara que había puesto el menor, para luego sonreír y dirigirse ambos al comedor

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Luego de una ducha de agua helada improvisada, el CEO salio de su recamara vestido listo para la cena, llevaba una ropa casual e informal, bajo por las largas escaleras para luego tomar un largo pasillo que lo llevaría al comedor. Pronto sintió que todo a su alrededor se hacia mas alto, mientras su rostro quedaba estampado en el piso y sentía un peso extra en su espalda.

"Gracias, Seto!"- enuncia un rubio muy feliz, mientras se encontraba sobre el chico de cabellos castaños.

"Jajajajaja"- a un metro de distancia el pequeño Mokuba se reía de la secuencia de la que había sido espectador. Cabe decir que ambos se encontraban bajando las escaleras, cuando el rubio diviso al CEO, lo que hizo que emprendiera una carrera hasta el, con el objetivo de agradecerle, pero al parecer se había salido un poco de control cuando el rubio embistió al mas alto haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y el resultado fuera Seto tumbado en el piso boca abajo con el peso del chico de ojos cafés sobre suyo, que se aferraba a su cuello y dándole las gracias.

"….."- el moreno levanto la mirada mientras una vena se formaba en su sien, para después levantarse, empujando al rubio sin delicadeza. Acto seguido tomo al chico de la playera y acercando sus rostros, el de cabellos dorados solo sonrió de manera nerviosa-"En primera, para ti soy KAIBA, en segunda, si no fuera por Mokuba ya estarías en la calle. Así que espero te comportes!"

"Si… si… si!"- enunciaba nervioso el chico mientras tenia un par de orejas puntiagudas, de un color crema que sobresalían de su espesa cabellera, logrando un mirada desconcertada del ojiazul, que soltaba su playera mientras dirigía sus manos a las orejas, tocándolas con insistencia.

La mirada del ojiazul no era otra de sorpresa al comprobar la veracidad de las orejitas felpudas, al grado de tirar de ellas, consiguiendo un grito del rubio y una mordida en su mano izquierda de respuesta; que tuvo como consecuencia un grito del moreno y golpe en la cabeza del rubio que rápidamente se refugiaba detrás de Mokuba y gruñía. La simpatía que había demostrado hacia el mayor se había debilitado un poco por las acciones. En todo ese tramo, las orejas desaparecieron.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Finalmente después de lo sucedido en el pasillo, los tres chicos llegaron a la mesa donde los platillos se encontraban servidos, el rubio al ver la variedad de alimentos, se le hacia agua la boca, mientras comían, el menor de los tres comenzó a hacerle platica al rubio…

"Y dime, tienes nombre?"- enunciaba el menor, que hasta el momento desconocía el nombre joven rubio, el cual parecía meditarlo un rato.

"Mmm… no tengo un nombre fijo, pero me decían Jouno de donde vengo"- enunciaba el rubio, mientras volteaba a ver al menor- "Pero si quieres puedes escoger un nombre para mi"

"Bueno si tu lo dices, la verdad Jouno no me gusta para nombre, pero no estaría mal ponerte uno nuevo"- el de cabellos negros comía un pedazo de zanahoria, y rehacía su cuestionario-"Por cierto de donde eres? Ahhh! y que edad tienes?"- disimuladamente el menor le lanzaba una mirada a su hermano, quien se encontraba comiendo, pero lograba percibirla.

"Vengo de Egipto y si hacemos cuentas… a ver… 45… 200… 1000… Tengo 3000 años"- enunciaba orgulloso el rubio, pero sin saberlo, el CEO al termino de la ultima respuesta, se atragantaba con un pedazo de brócoli que se había llevado justamente a la boca en ese instante.

"Jajaja, buena broma! No puedes tener esa edad… o si?"- con una mirada confundida el menor observaba al rubio, el cual asistía-"Ohh por Kami! Si dices eso… estamos hablando que viviste en la época de los Faraones… dime como se siente vivir en ese tiempo!"- Mokuba tomaba la manga del rubio mientras la agitaba.

"No creas en las mentiras de ese perro"- decía Seto, mientras tomaba su café- "Después de todo, a lo mejor no tiene cerebro, al ser recogido en un edificio abandonado"- lo ultimo logro que el de ojos cafés lo mirara haciendo un puchero.

"Pero Seto! Como explicas lo de las orejas!" –enunciaba el chico mientras hacia ademán de sostenerlas, al colocar sus brazos sobre la cabeza del rubio. A lo cual el gran CEO se callo y volteaba derrotado a otro lado, mientras Jouno le sacaba la lengua, mientras Mokuba lo abrazaba-"Jejeje tengo una mascota muy especial"

"Mascota?"- pronuncia incrédulo el mayor- "MOKUBA!"

"Que! Ahora que dije?"- respondía el menor, mientras miraba interrogante a su hermano y luego formaba sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro-"Pero bueno Jouno hoy dormirás conmigo"- el ojiazul volteaba completamente resignado, y murmuraba un ligero Haz lo que quieras, mientras su gran intelecto era bombardeado por imágenes acosadoras.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Finalmente hora de dormir, el mayor de ambos hermanos, se encontraba lavándose los diente, salía para dirigirse a su cama, donde levantaba los cobertores y se introducía en ella apagando la luz, al entrar entre las tersas sabanas, sentía como una calidez lo embriagaba, mientras algo se clavaba en su cuello de manera suave… sin darse cuenta lanzo un leve gemido, sin embargo, al sentir estirar sus brazos siento un cuerpo junto al suyo, lo que logro abriera sus ojos de golpe… ahí se encontraba Jouno con una pijama azul claro, el cual sonreía. Las reacciones del CEO: Maldecir mentalmente y sacar al rubio de su cuarto.

"Y NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO O TE MATO, ENTIENDES!"- un ojiazul completamente sonrojado lanzaba un portazo, mientras el de ojos melados solo sonreía. Para finalmente levantarse y dirigirse al cuarto del menor.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Y que paso?"- enunciaba un chibi de ojos azul grisáceo, mientras veía a Jouno, acomodarse entre unos almohadones y un futon.

"Reacciono como dijiste… pero me saco a patadas"- finalizaba el rubio.

"Aja, esto solo puede significar dos cosas: O le gustas a mi hermano… o tiene la hormona alborotada"- enunciaba el de cabellos largos mientras se levantaba en la cama-"Pero si es la primera yo digo que hacen bonita pareja"

"Lo crees!"- gritaba el de cabellos dorados, mientras miraba con estrellas en los ojos al menor, de quien recibía un asentimiento por respuesta.

"Sabes estuve pensando un nombre y creo que te quedaría Katsuya"- Mokuba no dejo hablar a Jouno- "Y creo que _Jouno_uchi seria un buen apellido, no crees?"

"Katsuya Jounouchi"- repetía el rubio, mientras sonreía- "Me gusta! Gracias Mokuba"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bien… -.-U eehh no me matenn! XD_ –chibi Oro corriendo por todos lados-_ espero disfrutaran de la mini escena lime… OoU oki no me linche si no lo hice lemon XDD pero es q aun tiene q ver lo q vendrá _–smirk-_ bien espero me dejen muxhos r/r n.n y ahí continuar pronto XD recuerden: Q sus lindo y no tan lindos comentarios son el motor de esta humilde pero linda escritora… 9.9U ni me creo lo ultimo.

Arrivederci


	3. Doradas Vacaciones

Yahho minna! Se que me querrán matar porque no había actualizado… bueno no como en el caso de Beyblade O-O alla ya me quieren linchar si no actualizo un fic dentro de un semana XD pero bueno se que me perdonaran que me halla tardado muxho, pero como esta criatura toda poderosa y hermosa que esta en guerra con los de arriba (entienda se por YO) AMA a sus lectores XD, les hizo el GRAN regalo de un cap de 29 hojas, sin incluir notas. ¬¬U Oki lo admito lo hice para salvar mi pellejito T-TU, bien pasemos a los r/r:

**Radfel: **Ahhh mujer! Tu sabes que te AMO (sin llegar a lesbianadas XD) pero te amare mas si te pones a escribir el siguiente cap d _Name_ ¬¬, pero aun no termino… XD te juro que pienso lo mismo si tuviera la manera de ponerlo Seto o Katsuya a mis hijos y mejor aun si son gemelos, seria la gloria para mi! Y aunq Seto lo niegue le gusto le gusto XD –recibe el golpe de una laptop ya vieja- . Dibujaron al _bastard_ que lo hizo?

**ALEJAMOTO DIETHEL: **n.nU Sorry, tratare de que sean menos confuso, es mas como dato guíate de que las partes con _itálicas_ son recuerdos, espero eso mejore tu manera de comprender mi fic 3

**Samael Bene Elohim: **o/o muchas gracias por tu comentarios XD chica hiciste que me sonrojara! Y shi Kuba-chan la tratara de hacer de cupido! X3

**Ale: **XD Creedme la hemorragia nasal la veremos pronto… o al menos eso pienso yo XDD _–smirk-_

**Fantasma de la niebla: **Gracias, gracias XD, aquí tienes la continuación esperada jejeje sorry si me tarde un poco, pero la espera valio no?

**Noriko Sakuma: **X3 Por lo menos entendí el r/r así demuestro q se jejejeje XD Sii yo tmb quero tocar las orejitas de Katsuya si es q se deja el mendigo!

**Cloy Kaiba Ivanov Black: **X-X Mujer tienes el nombre largo, pero gracias por el r/r! Y si Seto occ es el toque que este fic necesita o no? XD creedme pronto lo veremos… mas activo? XD –_evil smile_-

**Kokoro Yana: **o-o Ya ayudantes que tienes… creedme yo me divierto al escribir los caps jejeje espero que tu tmb te diviertas en este, si pobre Jou, Kaiba y Mokuba lo trataban como vil perro XD pero bueno cada cosa a su ritmo no?

**Gochi Glay Lover: **Mi nueva amiga! XD Muahahahahaha mi propósito al hacer este fic es el de impresionar, no todos los días se ven historias como estas, o si? Especialmente con referencia al inu de esta manera… o pero no haz visto nada aun XD y las negras intenciones de Mokuba… mejor yo tmb me quedo con boquita cerrada para no echar a perder nada.

**Katia Kao san - Kaoli Kawen: **-_grin-_Ok, primera te encanto, segunda _–quitándole el chocolate- _Pasa pa aca! X3 y sobre el B/R no te preocupes pronto entrara en acción, esta vez… veremos a otra pareja, pero no diré quienes –_smirk-_Creo que Seto terminara con traumas severos XDD

**Kida Luna y Rex: **Sii, me inspire un poco en Inuyasha con esa parte, es que tengo una rara debilidad por las orejitas así _–glomps Jou- _XD creo que lo del piso no esta nada mal, contando que el CEO estará cayendo a cada rato XDD. Gracias, aquí esta la continuación! **_  
_**

Ahhh atentos chicas y chicos porque este FIC contiene:

**YAOI! ** Así que después no me vengan con sus reclamitos de síndrome post-traumático x que yo claramente se los ADVERTI! Aparte… si eres homo fóbico… Oo porque mentados rayos leíste esto!... .U olvide mencionarlo pero creo q se habrán dado cuenta no?... es un **AU**

PAREJA: **SETO/KATSUYA** y a lo mejor un poco de Atemu (Yami)/Yuugi, Bakura/Ryou –_chibi Oro corriendo en círculos-_ Ahhh! No me maten XD como pude olvidar a lo rubios egipcios? Tmb con Marik/Malik.

Dedicatoria: Agradezco a mi Némesis Radfel, Caila, Nube y mi hija Kokoro.

Muy bien chicas y chicos ô.ó si es que hay alguno por ahí, se que todos me **AMAN** por este fic, y se lo agradezco de todo corazón XD, así que no los entretengo mas y ahora… _-lanza un huesito-_ Vallan a leer!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**_ Ra's Fallen One _**

**_Cap 2. Doradas vacaciones _**

"_Jouno"- una voz profunda pero sedosa inundaba sus oídos mientras abría sus ojos, y una luz le hacia difícil ver, pero una figura alta tapaba algunos de los rayos- "Cuantas veces te he dicho que el templo no es un lugar para jugar?"_

"_Pero… me encontraba aburrido en los aposentos"- una pequeña e infantil voz enunciaba mientras sus rubios cabellos se encontraban revueltos por una mano de tez morena._

"_Lo se… pero sabes que si el faraón o la sacerdotisa de cuarta sienten una gran curiosidad por ti si te ven"- enunciaba el joven-"Y no puedo evitar sentir celos como tu prometido"- acto seguido retiraba su mano y le daba la espalda-"Es caso que no me quieres?"_

"_NO! Yo te quiero mucho!"- enunciaba el menor, mientras jalaba la ropa de aquel joven moreno-"Lo siento Seth"- decía mientras miraba los ojos azules de su prometido, al cual le surcaba una sonrisa en su rostro._

"_Lo se, ven ahora tendrás que ayudarme en mis deberes de sacerdote como castigo, vamos"- tomando la mano de su pequeño prometido, el menor subía la mirada mientras un par de zafiros lo veían con calidez-"Jouno que haré contigo?"_

"_Quererme muchoooo y consentirme!"- una leve carcajada salía de los labios del mayor, para voltear a ver a un menor de 5 años tomándolo de su mano, mientras este acomodaba sus ropas para cubrir sus cabellos dorados y su tez blanca, dejando al descubierto sus melados ojos._

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Riiiiii Riiiiii Riiiiii (Oro: O.O Oh mi primera nota! XD chido mi despertador, no?)

Abría sus ojos con pereza, mientras se enderezaba en la cama, y se estiraba para apagar el despertador que se encontraba en la otra esquina de su habitación, después de apagar al molesto aparato, se levantaba y dirigía su mirada al calendario que se encontraba a un lado… primero día de unas cortas vacaciones de 3 semanas. Entro al baño donde lo esperaba una tina con agua caliente y sales. Finalmente se encontraba con una toalla a la cintura mientras busca unas ropas. Complemente vestido y listo para el desayuno, bajo esperando encontrar a su hermano y el rubio, cual fue su sorpresa al no ver a ninguno de los dos, suponía que deberían estar durmiendo, pero… eran las 10:00 am y su hermano solía despertarse a esas horas y estar en un microsegundo desayunando.

"Radfel, donde esta mi hermano?"- dirigió su vista hacia una doncella, que acaba de entrar para servir el desayuno, tenia ojos cafés y cabellera larga y lisa del mismo color complementada con un tez clara.

"Parece que Mokuba se encuentra con el joven, pero no tengo idea de lo que estén haciendo"- enunciaba la chica mientras parecía meditar, y por la cara que había puesto no era nada inocente (Oro: XDDD KYA! No me mates Némesis!)

"Joven Kaiba!"-enuncia una chica de cabellos cortos azulados con mechones aguamarina y ojos verdes-"El chibi acaba de entrar el con rubio, que de por si esta bueno"- al finalizar la oración, la doncella se llevaba ambas manos a la boca, para después mirar a su jefe que la miraba con cara de no muy buenas intenciones, logrando que dos cascaditas surgieran de ella.

"Gracias Makoto, ahora puedes retirarte"- finalizaba el joven CEO, para encaminarse hacia el dúo. Y la chica, dicho y hecho salio corriendo con hacia la otra doncella que la miraba dudosa al salir repentinamente de sus lindos pensamientos.

"Ra! Y a ti que te pasa?"-enunciaba levemente Radfel, para observar a Makoto, que mantenía su llanto.

"El joven Kaiba me miro feoooo, Buaaa!"- finalizaba la chica mientras la mayor simplemente la miraba con una gota.

"Ya némesis, sabemos bien q Setis es así… por cierto y la otra perra?"- pregunta por la tercera y ultima integrante del grupito.

"Creo que se encuentra lavando la ropa"- enunciaba ingenuamente la menor.

"Queee? Y no me aviso, maldita!"- dándole un golpe al aire, Radfel desistió de la idea de poder robar la ropa interior de Seto como recuerdo de su estancia en Japón.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"PERROOOOO!"- un grito inundo la mansión Kaiba, mientras admiraba a un joven rubio cubierto de fango, en sus brazos, y con Mokuba a su lado, mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

"OYE! TENGO UN NOMBRE Y ES KATSUYA JOUNOUCHI!"- se defendía el chico mientras el ojiazul se llevaba la mano a la cara para no lanzársele al chico, y no crean que por reacción hormonal sino para matarlo a golpes.

"Me vale! Mira lo que hiciste!"- ante dicha oración, el de ojos melados levantaba sus pies y miraba el lodo marcando la trayectoria de su caminata a la entrada de la mansión, mientras le daba una mirada de Y?- "Ahora Makoto y Radfel tendrán que limpiarlo!"-antes esto, un grito distante parecido a un NI MADRES! se escuchaba para luego un Buaaa nooo acabo de limpiar ahí! sacando una mirada desconcertada de los presentes, pero que no dejaron que el CEO terminará lo suyo- "SI NO LO HACEN NO HAY PAGA!"

"NO JODAS!"- la reacción fue una sincronización de dos voces femeninas.

"Mokuba como nos conseguimos a ese trío de locas indocumentadas?"-finalizaba el mayor con una gota en la nuca mientras miraba al menor, el cual solo se encogió de hombros-"Ahh ahora lo recuerdo! Te las encontraste perdidas en el parque, verdad? Espera… igual que el perro"- antes de darse cuenta, su hermano había desviado su mirada hacia otro punto de lugar-"Que haré contigo?"

El rubio hasta el momento ignorado, decidió caminar hacia el cuarto del menor, pero fue detenido en el intento.

"A donde crees que vas? No hemos terminado"- después de la advertencia, Seto se dirigió hasta Mokuba y se lo puso enfrente-"Dale un baño"

"Pero Seto no puedo!"- el menor miro suplicante a su hermano.

"Dame un buena razón"- exigía el ojiazul.

"Tengo una reunión…"- comenzaba el ojiazul grisáceo, pero antes de continuar.

"Tus amigos pueden esperar"- decía ácidamente el mayor.

"No!"- gritaba el menor, para luego corregir su error ante la mirada del mayor- "No es una reunión de amigos, sino una del comité estudiantil, para terminar unos asuntos antes de las vacaciones"-y decidió dar el jaque mate-"Ademas no se vería bien que siendo un Kaiba llegue tarde una reunión, donde se trataran asuntos importantes, verdad?"

Sin palabras que decir, y dictando que su orgullo fuera mayor que su razón, decidió dar por terminado el asunto.

"Bien, lo diré algunas de las locas que lo ase"- con un resoplido el mayor, soltaba al rubio de su agarre.

"Setooo, no creo que eso sea conveniente"- enunciaba el menor-"Ademas le dará mucha pena"- un ruido seco se escucho proveniente del comedor, lo que nuestros protagonistas no sospechaban era que Makoto había derribado a Radfel antes de que cometiera una locura que interfiera con el plan del chico de cabello negros.

"Y tu sugieres que?"- finalizaba arqueando una ceja el castaño.

"Lo bañes tu"- con una sonrisa que pareció delatar al menor, Seto comprendió hacia donde iba esto- "Y no creo que el lindo de Katsuya se moleste es mas seria mas cómodo ya que ambos son hombres"

"ROTUNDAMENTE NO!"- finalizaba el mayor, que sin darse cuenta había tomado al rubio del cuello y comenzaba a zangolotearlo-"Mira yo no lo haré, además las están los demás sirvientes, ellos pueden hacerlo"

"Setoo… les diste la semana libre, excepto a las _indocumentadas_"- cerraba con broche de oro, mientras un QUE? ESO NO ES JUSTO! se dejaba oír.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Muy bien hagamos esto fácil y rápido"- enunciaba un castaño, mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación, y al darse vuelta encontraba al rubio en su cama acostado, mirándolo.

"Si pero no seas duro"- con las piernas flexionadas y abiertas, a la cabeza del pobre pero hormonal CEO llegaron un sin fin de imágenes.

"BAJATE DE MI CAMA!"- tomando las sabanas de su cama y dándoles un tirón tumbo al rubio, que se sobada la cabeza después de tremenda sacudida.

"Que agresivo"- finalizaba el rubio levantando su rostro a la altura de la cama mientras lo mirada desde lejos. Para luego ser jalado por el más alto y entrar al baño.

"KYA! NO ME TOQUES!"- la voz del rubio, mientras a las afueras del cuarto dos chicas, con escoba y recogedor habían detenido sus labores, para pegar la oreja al puerta.

"QUEDATE QUIETO, MALDICION COOPERA!"- el CEO se hallaba tratando de quitarle la playera al rubio, pero con un toque suyo hice estragos en este, lo cual desconcertó al castaño, mientras en vano trataba de quitarle la ropa- "DEJA DE MOVERTE!"

"Suéltame…"-la voz fue quedita, mientras el rubio subía sus ojos melados y agregaba-"Me haces cosquillas…"

Eso fue todo, el ojiazul término por lanzar al rubio a la bañera con ropa, mientras por lo sorprendido del momento el rubio no reaccionó cuando era despojado de su ropa y la mano del ojiazul comenzaba a enjabonarlo. Al volver en si, ambas manos del moreno, tallaban su cabello, sin darse cuenta sus orejas aparecieron, lo que Seto aprovecho.

"Y estas orejas?"- preguntaba con verdadera curiosidad el CEO.

"Eh… jejeje, pos veras… no lo tengo muy claro, pero creo que se deben a algo de mi virginidad"- respondía con naturalidad el rubio- "O al eso dijeron ellos, es como una forma de saber que sigo… virgen, pero al parecer desaparecerán una vez entregue mi inocencia"

Ok, fue más de lo que necesitaba saber el joven de cabellos castaños, mientras tomaba la regadera y abría con un chorro de agua fría que pegaba directamente con la espalda de Katsuya, que lanzaba un grito, lo que provoco que ambas chicas se miraran entre si.

"Crees que ya nos lo gano?"- enunciaba Makoto, hacia su némesis.

"Yo creo que si… pero"- Radfel había cortado su frase, mientras la otra chica la mirada expectante- "NO PUDE GRABARLO!"- Mako solo terminaba por caer de espaldas.

"Que hacen ustedes dos?"- la espalda de ambas chicas se erizaban al escuchar una tercera voz-" Me van a decir o no, eh?"

"CAILA/Maldita! No espantes así!"- ambas chicas habían terminado por gritarle a la recién llegada, que se trataba de una chica de cabello rosa oscuro con mechones naranja profundo de un corte no muy corto ni largo y ojos dorados.

"Oye a ti que te paso?"- enunciaba la pelirrosa, mientras apuntaba a una cruz de curitas en vez de la nariz de Radfel, la cual volteaba a ver a Makoto.

"Te dije que fue inconscientemente! No sabia de que otra manera detenerte!"- de defendía la chica de ojos verdes- "Buaaa no te enojes… ya se ahora lo que quieras!"- ante la mirada de la chica- "…Bueno no todo"

"Bueno no me han dicho que hacen?"- volvía a preguntar la recién llegada.

"Ohh! no mucho, solo escuchar como dos chicos se violan mutuamente"- enunciaba con extrema naturalidad la de ojos castaños.

"No me digas que Seto y el rubio"- ante la revelación Caila pego la oreja a la puerta y Makoto había comenzado a imaginar-"Díganme a esto vinimos a Japón?"-preguntaba al aire, y luego de escuchar un quejido-"Oh maldita sea, porque no estoy adentro filmando!"- un ruido seco y ambas chicas miraron a un lado para encontrar a la menor de las tres, con la cara roja y con una hemorragia nasal.

"MAKOTO!"- gritaban ambas, mientras tomaban a la peliazul de los brazos y la arrastraban fuera de ahí.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Finalmente se encontraba sentado en la cama del CEO, mientras se tomaba adolorido su brazo, al tratar de luchar con el ojiazul al vestirlo.

"Bien, listo, ahora vete y espero no te ensucies, ya tuve suficiente por hoy"- abriendo la puerta el moreno permitió que Katsuya saliera de su cuarto, para tropezar con unos instrumentos de limpieza.

"Kyaa"- enunciaba mientras se levantaba y tomaba la escoba con ambas manos, haciéndole recordar

"_Sethhh! Estoy cansado"- enuncia un menor de rubios cabellos, mientras su ropas caigan de uno de sus hombros mientras en su mano se hallaba un trapo sucio, gateando hasta donde se encontraba el sacerdote y se acurruco en su regazo-"Ademas tengo mucha hambre y sed"_

"_Jajaja, espera cachorro; solo termino unos informes y nos iremos a los aposentos"- finalizaba el mayor, mientras volvía a lo suyo, logrando un puchero del menor._

"_Siempre dices eso y siempre termino durmiéndome y despertando en mi cama sin cenar!"- el menor, había comenzado a moverse a lo cual sin querer tiro el tintero manchando en el proceso las finas telas de la ropa del joven sacerdote ojiazul-" Seth no fue mi intención!"_

"_Lo entiendo, pero ahora tendrás que lavarlo como castigo por no ser paciente"- enunciaba mientras acariciaba sus cabellos rubios y levantaba su mentón dándole un beso en la mejilla, logrando unas risas del menor que asistía, con el intento de quitárselo de encima._

"Perro… perro!… KATSUYA!"- gritaba de golpe el castaño, al no recibir respuesta del rubio.

"Ehh… como me llamaste?"-enunciaba el rubio como los ojos como platos-"Dijiste mi nombres, ves que no es difícil!"

"Cállate, Jounouchi!... Mira por tu culpa llegare tarde a la empresa"- sin hacerle caso al pobre rubio, tomo su portafolio y retirándose, pero no sin antes pasar al comedor por un rápido desayuno.

"Amargado"-con un puchero, Jou bajo también, porque hasta el momento no había probado bocado.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Café Express!"- una castaña emocionada en vestimenta de doncella salía con una bandeja en una mano, mientras llegaba con el CEO, si las miradas mataran la pobre Radfel estaría bien enterradita-"Como le gusta al alegre papacito… ehh _I mean_ jefecito!"

"Aquí están las tostadaaaa… AHHH!"- la pobre pelirrosa había tropezado con la alfombra mientras las tostadas era rápidamente agarradas por Katsuya, mientras Seto lo miraba con una vena. Y las chicas tenían una mirada en punto.

"Kami… que hice para tener que mantener a estas locas?"-susurraba Seto con la palma de su mano extendiéndose por su rostro-"Por lo menos puedo controlar a la menor de las tres"- con una sonrisa que asustaría a cualquiera finalizo su oración, mientras en la recamara del ojiazul, Makoto se encontraba tendiendo y aseando cuando sintió un escalofrió.

"Porque presiento algo malo…"-enunciaba la chica con mirada de rejilla y varias gotas en su rostro, con la escoba entre sus manos, de espaldas a la puerta del cuarto.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Después del desayuno, Seto era seguido a la entrada por el rubio, la castaña y la pelirrosa.

"Espero que cuando regrese, todo este limpio"-dando unas instrucciones, solo un Aja se escuchaba por parte de las chicas-"Recuerden no romper nada, porque lo pagan con su salario"-la cara de las chicas fue digna de fotografía-" Y cuiden de mi hermano…"- un Amen recitado por Radfel se escucho-" Y del pe…"-justamente a la entrada de su casa, el CEO se dio la vuelta para dar la indicación final, encontrándose con la escena de un rubio parado como si nada mientras Radfel se encontraba colgada de el, con su rostro al punto de enterrarlo en el cuello del chico de ojos mieles y Caila abrazándolo mientras intentaba subir su playera.

Una gota surgió de ambas chicas, mientras Katsuya sonreía nerviosamente, ante la mirada de Seto.

"AHH SOLO CUMPLIAMOS LO QUE NOS PIDIO SOBRE EL PERROOOO!"-enunciaban ambas chicas mientras salían despavoridas riéndose como locas.

"Locas…"-enunciaba el castaño, mientras volteaba ver al rubio- "Y tu que?"

"Venganza…"- finalizaba el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras besaba al chico a milímetros de sus labios y después huía despavorido, dejando al CEO rojo y cerrando la puerta.

"Maldito perro"- decía Kaiba entrando a la limosina.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Ohhh, Jouuuu!"-enunciaba Mokuba mientras buscaba a su _mascota_ por la mansión al regreso de la _reunión de fin del ciclo escolar (léase fiesta)_, lo cual no sabia era que el rubio se encontraba en el techo durmiendo acariciado por las acaricias de Ra.

"Que sucede Mokuba?"- enunciaba la ojidorada, seguida por Radfel.

"No encuentro a Jou, no lo han visto?"- preguntaba el pelinegro mientras miraba de manera desconfiada a las chicas.

"Hey no nos mires así! Tu _BIEN_ sabias las consecuencias de traernos a tu casa"-enunciaba Caila, mientras apuntaba al chibi-"Y no, no lo he visto desde que nos despedimos de Seto"

"Ahhh yo quiero jugar con Jou!"-enunciaba con un puchero el menor, mirando a las mayores.

"Ehhh… nooo! No me mires a mi! Yo tengo que hacer la limpieza en la planta baja y cocina"-enunciaba la pelirrosa mientras movía un mechón naranja detrás de su oreja, mientras hacia rotar los ojos.

"Yo tengo que ayudarle!"-finalizaba Radfel para escapar.

"Hola chicas, ya terminaron sus labores, porque yo si"-enunciaba una peliazul a la espalda de las mayores, quienes voltearon a verla con malicia en los ojos-"Chicas?"

"Toma Moko, juega con Mako, tienen casi la misma altura"-finalizaba Radfel, mientras ambas chicas ponían a Makoto enfrente del chibi.

"Buenoooo… esta bien, ven Mako-Mako!"-jalando una mano de la menor del trío.

"NO ME DEJEN MORIR!"-enuncia la ojiverde, mientras lloraba cascadas y estiraba su mano libre a las chicas, que la despedían con un pañuelo en mano.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Finalmente al caer la noche, el CEO que conocemos regreso a su linda mansión, esperando en algo de comer y compartir un poco de tiempo con su hermano, al encontrarse ambos con vacaciones. Al llegar a la puerta, Caila lo recibió abrazándolo…

"Que bueno que regreso, Seto!"- el CEO solo se la quito de encima mientras la colocaba a un lado-"Si a mi también me alegra, que tal un besito de bienvenida? Jajaja"- finalizaba la chica riéndose para dirigirse al comedor, conociendo que el ojiazul traería hambre.

Ya en el comedor se encontraba todo listo… solo faltaba esperar a Mokuba y al rubio…

"Buaaa…."- en la entraba al comedor, Makoto llegaba arrastrándose, mientras su pobre cuerpo temblada-"Pobre de aquel que se lleve a Kuba a la cama en el futuro"- sintiéndose observada levanto la mirada, solo para encontrar tres pares de ojos sobre ella, en especial la dos chicas la miraba de forma interrogante-"Chicas, no me miren así…"- pero las miradas seguían.

"Makoto…"-aquel tono de voz… Seto… pensó la chica mientras un aura negra aparecía a su alrededor y se paraba de golpe-"Y mi hermano?"

"Ehh… Poss mire jefazo… el y yo… además de que el… y aquí… y por alla"-enunciaba nerviosa la peliazul mientras hacia además con las manos, y sin poder dar una lógica respuesta cascaditas surgían nuevamente de ella-"No hicimos nada malo que parezca bueno!"

"QUE!"-rugia Seto, levantándose de golpe.

"Buaaaa, soy inocente… y lo digo de todas las formas posible… pero lo soy!"-enunciaba la menor, sintiéndose volar al ser levantada por el cuello de su traje, con ojos aguados miro a su jefe.

"Hermano? Que le hace a Mako-Mako?"- como caído del cielo, el menor de los Kaiba aparecía con el rubio a su lado, ambos en pijama. La ojiverde suspiro, luego para caer de sentón al suelo al ser soltada por el CEO, que volvía a acomodarse en la mesa. Sin saber que Makoto lo miraba con un puchero. Y al comenzar la cena… comenzaría las _doradas vacaciones_ para los hermanos…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**_1° Semana: Martes…_**

"Vamosss hermano! Dedícame este día, no le pasara nada la compañía si no vas un día y otro si… por favor!"- enunciaba el menor, mientras ponía su mejor puchero-"Y que tal? Crees que se lo crea?" –finalizaba Mokuba, mirando a Jou, que se encontraba entre sus cojines, mientras alzaba la mirada al pelinegro y volviendo a bajar la cabeza nuevamente mientras asistía.

"Mokuba…"- enunciaba el rubio por fin resignado de no poder seguir durmiendo-"Porque tanta insistencia hacia tu hermano?"- preguntaba esto mientras rascaba su estomago al alzar la parte superior de su pijama y estirándose un poco.

"Porque tengo una sorpresa!"- enunciaba el menor de los Kaiba, guiñándole un ojo a Katsuya.

"Bueno… me iré a duchar"- decía el rubio-"Si viene Raddy, dile que puede pasar! Me dijo que me traería algo de ropa"- finalizaba el mayor, sin saber que la quijada del menor se hallaba en el suelo, para después sacudir su cabeza.

Y como invocada, tocaron la puerta, encontrándose con la castaña y unas prendas de vestir en sus manos, que no parecían pertenecer al CEO.

"Ya esta en el baño, Katsuya?"-enunciaba la de mirada castaña, para ver al rubio aun en ropas-"Rayos… vendré mas tarde!"- volvía a cerrar la puerta pero Mokuba la detenía, quitándole las prendas- "Hey! Espera Moko!"- demasiado tarde el menor había cerrado… con seguro.

"Que haces aquí, perra?"- Caila se hallaba paseando por los alrededores, al ver a Radfel como semáforo en rojo, por la trampa del menor.

"Que me sucede, lo que sucede que Moko me quito la oportunidad de ver al rubio como Dios lo trajo al mundo!"-decia desesperada Radfel.

"Tranquila mujer, para algo están los tubos de ventilación o las ventanas"-enunciaba feliz la ojidorada.

"Caila… estamos en una mansión… comprendes la altura en la que no encontramos, no pienso arriesgarme por las ventanas ni perderme por los tubos de ventilación!"- finalizaba enojada la castaña mientras se retiraba maldiciendo.

"Que carácter… YA CASATE MUJER!"-enunciaba Caila a la nada.

"BIEN SE LO PEDIRE A SETO!"-recibia una respuesta.

"Entonces yo me quedo con el rubio Jajaja"-finalizaba la chica retirando por donde había llegado.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Lalalalalala… lalala"- Makoto se encontraba tendiendo la cama del CEO, a la hora acostumbrada por ella, al saber que el ojiazul se hallaba lejos en su oficina, moviendo la cabeza y golpeándose los hombros continuo con lo suyo.

"Que se supones haces aquí?"- se escucho una voz a su espaldas, haciéndola estremecer y quedar estática.

"Joven Seto"- enunciaba volteando como robot la cabeza, para encontrar a su patrón envuelto en toalla-"AH! NO VI NADA!"- enunciaba la chica mientras movía las manos, ocasionando la verdadera desgracia del CEO al perder lo único que lo cubría por el ajetreo.

"MAKOTO!"-gritaba el CEO, atrayendo la atención de los 4 habitantes restantes de la mansión.

"Bueno Makoto, y pensábamos que eras inocente, pero saliste peor que nosotras… Pervertida! Jajaja"-enunciaban las chicas, mientras Seto tomaba las sabanas para cubrirse.

"Hermano, si vas a cometer unas de tus locuras… por favor se menos ruidoso"- finalizaba el menor de los Kaiba, mientras Jou solo miraba a Seto con una mirada que daba a entender que disfrutaba de la vergüenza del CEO- "Ven, Jou!"

"Nosotras nos quedamos!"-enunciaban las chicas, para luego salir volando fuera de ahí, y unos minutos después salía Makoto cayendo sobre ambas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Después de la incomoda situación, Makoto se hallaba en una esquina de la cocina, haciendo circulitos en el suelo, siendo interrogada por las otras dos miembros del grupo.

"Vaya, Némesis, nunca te creí capaz pero veo que te he influenciado mucho"- decía orgullosa Radfel

"Hey hey y yo también!"-enunciaba Caila con la bandeja de la comida.

"No se burlen chicas… Seto me va a matar por esto… y si me despide y saca a patadas…. O peor aun… no me deja jugar en la cama con Mokuba..."- mirada interrogada de Caila y Radfel-"Ignoren eso…"

"Te salvaste, pero en la noche te sacaremos la sopa!"- enunciaba Caila mientras llevaba la comida.

"Jajaja ya sabes tortura si no hablas"- finalizaba la castaña mientras llevaba una jarra de jugo, para salir después.

"Con amigas así, para que quiero jefes como Seto"- enunciaba la ojiverde mientras levantaba la bandeja con el plato fuerte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"A ver déjame ver si entendí, quieres que vayamos a Kaibaland, para sacar a pasear al perro?"- una mirada molesta de respuesta por parte del rubio.

"Sii, y no le digas perro! Pobrecito Katsuya"- enunciaba Mokuba mientras abrazaba la cabeza del rubio que se hacia el dolido, pero sonreía triunfante ante la mirada molesta del CEO, aprovechando para sacarle la lengua mientras Mokuba volteaba a otro lado, y para su sorpresa el ojiazul le regreso el gesto, para escuchar un estruendo y ver a las tres chicas paralizadas en su lugar… apuntando a su jefe, dejando la comida e irse a ver si el Apocalipsis se acercaba-"Y que dices hermano, por favor!"- mirada derrite iceberg propiedad de Mokuba.

"Bien, pero creo que tendrás que ponerle una correa para que no se pierda"- finalizaba Seto.

"Hermanoooo"- le reprochaba Mokuba.

"Que?"- le dio otro sorbo a su café-"Yo solo digo lo que creo es necesario"

"Ya escuchaste, Jou… te pondré una correa y mi hermano te cuidara"-enunciaba el menor mientras sonreía al rubio, el cual asistía.

"Momento! Quien dijo que yo lo cuidaría? Ni siquiera lo propuse"- el ojiazul miraba a su hermano levantarse de su lugar y jalar a Jou con el, acercándose.

"Bien, Jou es muy fuerte para que lo mantenga en control, porque me arrastraría con el… así que"- le puso la mano de Katsuya sobre la de Seto, haciendo que la entrelazaran-"Te lo encargo mucho y gracias por tu propuesta"

"Mokuba!"- enunciaba el mayor, mientras el menor ya se había ido-"Bien… por lo menos sabes dar la pata"- una mirada molesta del rubio y por inercia tomaba el vaso de agua cercano a el y se lo aventaba a Seto.

"… Bastardo…"-salía de los labios del rubio, mientras esta por irse, sentía que alguien lo jalaba hacia atrás, para encontrarse en el regazo de Seto, mirándose a los ojos.

"Y tu eres un perro maleducado"- termino el CEO, mientras la batalla de miradas no terminaba-"Ahora tienes que limpiar este desastre"

"Bien… si tu lo dices"- una sonrisa sarcástica y luego sintió la lengua del rubio sobre su mejilla.

"Maldito perro… Ahhh"-una mordida en el cuello y el rubio sonreía mientras miraba el rostro sonrojado del ojiazul.

"Bien termine"- finalizaba el rubio, mientras se levantaba como si nada, tomaba una tostada con mermelada y se perdía por los pasillos.

"Vas a pagármela, perro… y muy caro"- enunciaba el castaño, mientras volvía a su típica postura, tomando su café matutino.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Órale!"- enunciaba el rubio mientras miraba a su alrededor, pero antes de poder dar un paso mas, era jalado hacia atrás y caía de sentón, mientras observaba la sonrisa de superioridad en el CEO que traía un correa entre manos.

"No te creí capaz de cumplir con la correa"- enunciaba Mokuba con una gota, al mirar a su hermano jalar de la correa cada vez que Katsuya intentaba alejarse en vano.

"Yo siempre cumplo lo que digo"-finalizaba el castaño, mientras recordaba sus ultimas palabras en el comedor.

"Mokuba! Dile a _ese_ que me suelte"-enunciaba el rubio, esperando que el chibi pudiera ayudarlo.

"Olvídalo, Jounouchi, sin la llave no podrás soltarte"-entre sus finos dedos se hallaba una pequeña llave dorada-"Asi que andando"- jalando la correa, comenzó a andar arrastrando al rubio. Mientras el menor de los hermanos, ladeaba la cabeza negando.

Después de jugar, más de parte del rubio y el pelinegro, y comprarse comida chatarra, ahora se encontraban descansando en una banca. Mientras el menor iba por refrescos, dejando a los mayores solos.

"Oye Seto… que es eso!"- enunciaba el rubio, mientras tomaba la manga del mayor y apuntaba hacia determinado punto.

"Para ti es Kaiba y eso es una rueda de la fortuna"- respondía mientras volteaba y daba un resoplido por el fastidio.

"Wow… esta tan cerca de Ra y… _el_"- finalizaba el rubio, mientras se paraba y mirando con un brillo en los ojos, dicto-"Vamos!"

"Quieto perro!"-la correa estirada hasta su máximo, por el esfuerzo del rubio de ir y el del CEO por no dejarlo irse, cedió al romperse haciendo que el inu terminara en rodillas y aprovecho para escapar-"PERRO REGRESA AQUÍ!"-demasiado tarde, el perro se había perdido entre la gente.

"Seto, y Jou donde esta?"- enunciaba el menor regresando con el pedido.

"Tu perro se escapo"-enunciaba Seto, mientras apuntaba en la dirección correcta sin inmutarse.

"QUE! Y porque no lo seguiste! Y si le pasa algo! Me sentiré culpable de por vida! Buaaa espero no lo atropellen, no sabe cruzar las calles!"- finalizaba Mokuba llevándose las manos a la cabeza-"Hermano ve por el! yo iré por ayuda!"

"Mokuba no, espera!"- acaso todo mundo lo contradecía hoy, mientras veía a su hermano irse-"Perro… morirás"- dijo siguiendo el rastro del perro.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nada, parecía que había desaparecido, y estaba hasta el punto de su paciencia, finalmente llego hasta el lugar señalado por el rubio, la rueda de la fortuna, que se encontraba apagada.

"Perro, donde estas? Mokuba me va a matar…"-finalizaba el castaño, mientras se colocaba cerca de la baranda del juego, que para su sorpresa se encendió-"Que demonios!"- para su sorpresa, entre las sombras apareció el rubio.

"Jajaja, que te parece quise que fuera para nosotros solos! Es que había muchas personas"-finalizaba el rubio mientras tomaba la mano del ojiazul y lo jalaba hacia el juego-"Y Mokuba?"

"En la casa, le tuve que prometer encontrarte, así que ya lo hice y nos vamos"- enunciaba intentando caminar en sentido contrario, sin lograr moverse un centímetro al ver al rubio cerrando los ojos con fuerza y sujeto en el barandal.

"Pero… Kaiba… quiero subir, solo una vuelta por favor!"-enunciaba juntando sus manos y subiendo-"Por favor!"- la mirada matadora y Seto se hallaba molesto en el compartimiento con el rubio, dando una vuelta.

El de ojos melados parecía un pequeño, al estar recargado en el cristal mientras admiraba la vista de la ciudad. Sonrió sin darse cuenta, pensando en la situación… hasta que por inercia volteo y topándose con unos ojos melados.

"Sabes deberías sonreír mas"-enunciaba el rubio, mientras acercaba su rostro-"Seto…"

Su mente era un gran caos, sin saber como responder a la situación… sin embargo su cuerpo respondió antes… optando por acercarse también. Sus respiraciones chocando y entrecerrando los ojos… sintió el olor a canela del rubio, mientras los atraía más a el…

"Ahhh que es eso?"- decía el rubio rompiendo el encanto, dejando al CEO, mientras miraba por la ventana y una sonrisa sarcástica se formaba en su rostro.

Con que así consistía el jueguito… bien, nadie se burlaba de Seto Kaiba, sin recibir un castigo... sin prevenirlo, jalo al rubio y le planto un beso, con tanto brusco, haciendo gemir a Katsuya… aprovecho para meter la lengua y saborear la cavidad del chico de ojos melados… tenia que domar a este cachorro…

"Ahhhh!"- un gemido audible del rubio, al sentir los dientes del ojiazul, mientras su rostro se sonrojaba, al sentir la lengua en su oído y las manos del castaño acariciándolo por encima de la ropa. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, trato de quitárselo de encima, sin lograrlo, solo para sentir como sus cuerpos se juntaban-"Se... Seth…"

El castaño paro al escuchar ese nombre, pero luego de escuchar nuevamente al de cabellos dorados gemir nuevamente su nombre, dedujo que había escuchado mal… y decidió continuar con lo suyo, mientras mordía el oído del rubio para escucharlo gemir…

"HERMANO!"- una luz le dio de lleno, para ver a Mokuba con una linterna en mano-"Jejeje disculpen, creo que mejor me retiro"

"Espera Mokuba! No me dejes con este que encarna a la lujuria!"-enunciaba el rubio, saliendo de la posición en la que se encontraba.

"QUE? YO NO ENCARNO A LA LUJURIA, TU COMENZASTE… perro… PERRO!"- enunciaba Seto, persiguiendo a ambos, mientras entraban a la limosina.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"AH!"- se escuchaba un grito desde el cuarto de Mokuba, para luego ver salir a un rubio desnudo desde la cintura para arriba. Y entraba de golpe a la habitación del ojiazul, subiendo a su cama y colocarse sobre el en cuatro.

"Mmm…"- entreabriendo los ojos, el ojiazul observo al cachorro sobre el, mientras se levantaba de golpe empujándolo hacia el borde- "Y después dices que yo encarno la lujuria"- batalla de miradas.

"Pero yo tengo un motivo!"-finalizaba el oji-melado, mientras se acercaba a Seto y sentaba en sus piernas-"Mira!"- enunciaba mientras se veía un moretón en el lugar de la mordida del CEO.

"Y eso que?"-enunciaba el ojiazul se daba vuelta para levantarse pero era nuevamente jalado hacia la cama-"Pero que te sucede!"- miraba el puchero y la mirada enfadada del rubio.

"Ahhh te odio te odio!"- Enunciaba mientras daba golpes en su pecho y se levantaba indignado-"Nunca serás como el!"-salia mientras dejaba abierta la puerta.

"Y ustedes que ven?"-finalizaba el ojiazul, mirando a sus tres doncellas importadas ilegalmente desde América, que volvían rápidamente a su labores.

Suspiro pesadamente, mientras recordaba la ultima oración del perro… quien diablos era _el_? Olvido todo eso por el momento, y decidió darse un ducha fría, y en verdad la necesitaba después de tener al rubio semi desnudo en su cama… acaso era una prueba de los de arriba para ver su resistencia?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Dos días después: Jueves…**

"Mokuba, ya me voy a Kaiba Corp. Llegare temprano, así que si quieres hacer algo ve pensándolo"-finalizaba el CEO mientras se retiraba y subía a la limosina.

"Si, Seto"-enunciaba feliz el menor de los hermanos mientras Seto sacudía sus cabellos-"Que te vaya bien"

"El día que eso suceda Mokuba, será el día que despida a todos los ineptos de la corporación"- decía el mayor antes de subir completamente al fino auto.

Después de despedir a su hermano, subió a su habitación… mientras observaba al rubio acostado en su cama de almohadones…

"Piensas quedarte todo el día ahí?"-preguntaba el menor.

"Sii"-finalizaba el mayor con desgano-"Y se que puedo aunque no deba"- finalizaba al presentir la siguiente pregunta del menor.

"Ah Jou, tranquilízate, se que mi hermano no trataba de lastimarte"- finalizaba el ojiazul grisáceo, logrando que el rubio de espaldas a el, volteara mientras sus orejitas aparecían.

"Pero… mira lo que me hizo, me mordió fuerte! Yo no se lo he hecho!"-enunciaba con un berrinche para terminar en un mirada perdida-"Crees que no tenga rabia?"

"JOU!"- gritaba el menor, mientras recibía un risa del mayor.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Ohh atún!"- enunciaba una castaña, mientras sostenía entre sus manos una lata de atún para cerrar la puerta de la alacena, y tenia estrellitas en sus ojos. Mientras una pelirrosa la observaba con una gota.

"No se como fue capaz de solo darnos atún... maldito bastardo ricachon con buen cuerpo!"-mordiendo un pañuelo Caila, expresaba su desacuerdo con el trato del CEO, de solo atún como comida por mantenerlas en secreto en su mansión.

"Ohh no es tan malo"-enunciaba Radfel, mientras conectaba el abridor eléctrico.

"Claro, como tu eres la reina del atún!"- enunciaba la ojidorada mientras hacia una reverencia hacia la castaña.

"Tranquila, Caila"-enunciaba Makoto, mientras traía dos tazas de te vacías-"Raddy tiene razón, puedes combinarlo con otras latas"

"Hey, porque dos tazas? Que yo sepa el rubio que se cae de bueno no toma te"-enuncia una perceptiva Caila, lo que llamaba la atención del Radfel.

"Ehh… bueno no conocemos a las personas! Todos cambian sus gustos tarde o…"- no terminaba la oración, cuando tuvo que ir al ser perseguida por Caila- "TEMPRANO, PATITA PA QUE TE QUIERO!"

"Se supone que todos somos iguales antes las leyes, pero noooo! TU MALDITA CHIBI! TE SALES CON LA TUYA!"- se escucho a lo lejos por Caila- "Deja que le diga al jefe anda por Mokuba!

"Locas…"- finalizaba la castaña, mientras colocaba la lata en su lugar y la abría, para depositar su atún en un plato con su acompañamiento de ese día.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"Tengo hambre…"-enunciaba la menor, mientras se tocaba el estomago, después de la correteada por Caila, a quien no se le abría el apetito?-"Bien! Vamos por el atún!"- enunciaba feliz, mientras abría la alacena y la encontraba vacía-"NEMESIS!"

"Ahhh carajo, que pasa?"-la castaña se asomaba con una mirada de rejilla, mientras se acomodaba su traje-"No ves que ando…"

"Pero… ya no hay atún"- enunciaba la menor, mientras miraba a su compañera.

"…viendo anime"-la cara de Radfel se transformo en un giro completo, mientras llegaba empujando a Makoto y revisaba el lugar-"NO! MI ATUN!"

"Hey que pasa locas, no ven que trato de dormir?"-enunciaba Caila asomándose-"Eh que les pasa?"

"Alguien se comió el atún!"-dandole el boletín informativo, todo rastro de somnolencia en la pelirrosa se borraba.

"QUE! NO JODAS!"-finalizaba la ojidorada, acercándose a la escena del crimen.

"No que no te gustaba?"-decia una Radfel indiferente hacia Caila.

"Bueno digo era nuestro alimento de 2 meses! Que vamos a comer!"-enunciaba la chica mientras se revolvía el cabello.

Makoto suspiro, mientras escuchaba un ruido metálico en la otra parte de la cocina… seria un ladrón?... acercándose hasta las chicas tomo la manga de la Raddy deteniendo la pequeña conversación.

"Chicas, escuche algo alla"- decía la ojiverde.

"Bien vamos! Makoto, tu primero!"-enunciaba ambas chicas empujando a la menor.

"QUE? CHICAS NO SEAN MALAS!"-sin poder luchar, Mako se asomo…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Seto acaba de llegar de su reunión de negocios, que gracia a sus grandes dotes de negociación no se alargo, conociendo que sus _"linda indocumentadas"_ no estarían atentas a su llegada, podía imaginar a Caila durmiendo en el sofá, mientras Radfel veía anime en la mega televisión y a Makoto jugando con su hermano… borremos el ultimo pensamiento. Abrió la puerta, como ya lo esperaba…

"AH!"-el ambiente de paz y tranquilidad que el esperaba se rompió como fino cristal, mientras alzaba una ceja y con paso un tanto apresurado iba al origen del grito, la cocina-"Que demonios!"- realmente que la paz era un concepto lejano para el…

"Ehh… Hola jefe?"-enunciaban tres chicas, mientras recibían la mirada asesina del CEO

"Hola Kaiba"-enunciaba un rubio, con la mirada nerviosa.

Y no era de menos, en la cocina, el rubio y las chicas se encontraban cubiertos de harina y cuanta cosa mas hubiera en las alacenas, pero eso era lo de menos!...

"COMO SE ATREVEN A HACER UNA ORGIA EN MI COCINA!"-grito el ojiazul tomándose con una mano la sien, mientras las tres chicas se encontraban encima del rubio, en posiciones un tanto… bueno aceptémoslo… muy comprometedoras.

"Fue idea de Radfel!"-grito Caila, mientras recibía un golpe de respuesta de la castaña, mientras la peliazul se mantenía en su lugar.

"Hermano? Que sucede porque tanto alborto?"-enuncia una sexta voz, proveniente del pasillo-"Chicas! Y Makoto no me invitaste!"

"Mokuba!"-rugia el CEO, con tremenda respuesta de su hermanito menor… no tan inocente.

"QUE! Yo solo digo eso porque se ve q estuvieron jugando a las guerras! Jaja"-reía el menor de todos, mientras miraba la cara roja de todos los presentes.

"Bueno ustedes explíquense ya!"-ordenaba el CEO.

"Bueno… vera... el rubio se comió nuestra dotación de atún!"-enuncia la castaña-"Y quiero mi reembolso… AHORA!"

"Yo te apoyo!"-enuncia Caila, mientras alzaba la mano-"Aunque fue tu culpa, que el cachorro ese te viera abriendo la lata y tuviera curiosidad…"

"Gracias, por el GRAN apoyo"-enunciaba la susodicha, mientras desviaba su mirada a Makoto, la cual alzaba la mano de manera temblorosa-"Somos tres contra uno, ja!"

"Eso es todo, bien mañana temprano tendrán su atún nuevamente"-enunciaba el CEO, mientras daba vueltas en sus talones y reaccionaba ante algo minúsculo… pero casi vital-"MALDITO PERRO TE ENSUCIASTE!"-divagando su mirada entre las chicas y su hermano-"Tu lo lavas"-enuncia de golpe mirando a su hermano, para después subir a su cuarto.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Al día siguiente: Viernes…**

Temprano como el CEO había dicho, el cargamento de atún había llegado para la fortuna de las _indocumentadas_, especialmente para la castaña. Mientras los hermanos y el rubio se hallaban desayunando. A lo cual al finalizar el desayuno, el mayor se levantaba para dirigirse a la salida, donde Radfel lo esperaba con lo indispensable.

"Aquí tiene _el portafolio invencible y su gabardina_"-enunciaba inocentemente la chica, mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja, al escuchar la risa de Caila o Makoto a lo lejano.

"Espero que todo este listo para cuando regrese"-enunciaba el castaño, mientras se colocaba la gabardina y tomaba el portafolio.

"De nada"-exclamaba la chica a la nada, mirando a su jefe salir para dirigirse a la limosina que lo esperaba.

Apenas pasaron 5 minutos cuando el auto salio, cuando se escucharon un grupo de pisadas y dos manchas: una clara y otra oscura salieron corriendo hacia la salida, levantando vuelo a lo que se les cruzaba… lo que incluida el vestido de la chica, que después de sostenerlo no dudo en mentarles sus verdades al rubio y al pelinegro para cerrarles la puerta y seguir con lo suyo.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Deambulando por la calles, se encontraban un menor de cabello negros mientras, recorrían el parque y comían un helando… para el rubio la nueva experiencia de cruzar la calle no fue muy grata cuando casi un camión de carga se lo lleva si no hubiera saltado lejos mientras sus orejas sobre salían y Mokuba se encargaba de ocultárselas…

"No nada que ver, regresen a lo que estaban haciendo"- enunciaba menor de los Kaiba, mientras mantenía sus manos en la cabellera del rubio, mientras este tenia una mano en el corazón. Finalmente toda la gente se disperso-"Grande el susto que te llevaste no?"

"Si"-enunciaba el chico, pero al levantarse noto que se encontraba cubierto de polvo y un poco de lodo.

"No te preocupes, compraremos algo de ropa para ti!"-enunciaba mientras sacaba un tarjeta-"Mmmm… digamos que se la pedí prestada a mi hermano Jajaja"

Después de probar varias ropas recomendada por algunos de los trabajadores de ambos sexos, que no desaprovecharon para pellizcar las mejillas del Mokuba y el trasero de Katsuya, con lo cual creyeron deducir una de las razones por la que los hombres odian comprar, decidieron comprar una playera azul, la chaqueta de un tono mas oscuro y los pantalones negros, complementándose con unos tenis que llamaron la atención del rubio.

"Realmente esta época es muy rara, pero… divertida"-decia el rubio sobandose el trasero.

"Ehh… lo que digas"-enunciaba Mokuba, mientras traba de menguar el dolor en sus mejilla-"Sera mejor que regresemos antes de que a mi hermano se le ocurra llamara al FBI si no nos encuentra en la casa"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

De regreso en la mansión, nuestras queridas _indocumentadas _hacia lo que mejor sabían hacer… estar acostadas esperando el regreso de su jefes para realizar todo a la ultima hora. Con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose el trío se levanto de sus lugares para comenzar y terminar con un resultado de dos de tres.

"Chicas! Tenemos hambre!"-la voz del rubio retumbo en los oídos del trío, mientras le respondía que esperaran y que la cena ya estaba casi servida. Y como si hubiera sido invocado el CEO ingresaba a su casa, para dirigirse al comedor donde el rubio y su hermano lo esperaban, aunque la duda lo invadió al ver la ropa del perro, al parecer completamente nueva. Con el típico saludo de revolver los cabellos de su hermano y un ligero pero burlesco: Perro… el ceo tomaba asiento para comenzar la cena. La cual paso con normalidad… para sospecha del CEO que recordaba las guerras de comidas que se originaban en ocasiones entre su hermano y el rubio, mala influencia para su hermano terminaba por concluir el ojiazul.

O por lo menos la paz duro poco, cuando el rostro de Katsuya se enrojeció y pedía agua desesperadamente agitando las manos, para luego tragársela de un tiro. Con lo cual vio con un poco de desconfianza su comida… al parecer ese trío había vuelto a ponerle… ese picante… Ahhh si, el chile de árbol con rábanos y habanero.

La noche fue tranquila… en excepción por una nueva prueba de los de arriba, cuando Seto entro a darle las buenas noches a su hermano y encontró al rubio poniéndose los boxers dándole la espalda… y termino en un guerra de cojines con plumas esparcidas, por el cuarto por impulso de Katsuya.

"Maldito perro"-enunciaba el CEO, mientras salía del cuarto y una ultima almohada le daba en el rostro.

"Tengo nombre!"-se escucha un grito lejano, mientras en la planta bajo las chicas escuchaban el estruendo suponiendo que no pasaría mucho para que esos dos se mataran mientras dejaban salir un suspiro pesadamente.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**2° Semana: Lunes…**

Como era de esperarse, el CEO partió temprano para el trabajo, después de un fin de semana de descanso, por ordenes de su hermano y su mascota, paso su manos por sus cabellos castaños, mientras entraba a la corporación y su secretaria le decía que tenia una llamada en espera…

"Que quieres?"-enunciaba fríamente Seto, mientras tomaba el auricular.

"Vaya manera de tratar a tus amigos, Kaiba"-enunciaba una voz un tanto soberbia-"Pero bueno los chicos estábamos pensando en ir a un antro, te nos unes?"

"Déjame pensarlo… no"- respondía el ojiazul-"A diferencia de ustedes… YO tengo trabajo que hacer"

"Ohh hombre! Deberías casarte pronto, es mas… te conseguimos compañía aquí, sabes como se pone su alteza cuando lo contradicen"- al fondo de la otra línea se escucha un YA TE OI, MALDITO!

"Escúchame, Marik… dile a tu queridísimo Atemu, que ya tengo suficiente compañía en la casa"-finalizaba el CEO, cortando la llamada. Al cabo se 5 minutos, recapacitaba la respuesta que había dado, llevándose la mano a la frente.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Al otro lado de la línea un rubio de tez morena, guardaba su celular mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero de cabellos tricolor que lo miraba interrogante.

"Ni modos, seremos nosotros dos solamente… ahh ese Kaiba es un matado Jajaja lastima que mi querido amigo Bakura no esta aki"- decía mientras rascaba su cabellos-"Pero mejor, mas atención para mi!"

"Bakura ya estaría tramando algo con esa respuesta tan… insinuante del CEO"-exclamaba un chico de ojos carmín, acostado en el sofá de lo que parecía un departamento de soltero.

"Ohh espera! No podemos olvidarnos de Ryou, como fui capaz de olvidarme de la pareja de mi amigo! Nos pidió que lo cuidáramos jejeje"-exclamaba el rubio, marcando a su celular nuevamente-"Hey a donde vas?"

"Tu ya sabes"-enunciaba mientras se despedía alzando la mano.

"Eres un loco enamorado jajajaja"- se reia a lo lejos el rubio poseedor de ojos amatista.

"Por lo menor tengo a alguien a quien molestar!"-finalizaba el tricolor gritando a la ventana de departamento de su amigo.

"Hey no lo olvide a las 9.00 pm, para escoger mesa y victimas!"-finalizaba el rubio, para tomar la llama-"Hola Ryou!"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Después de trabajar y componer los errores de sus incompetentes servidores… decidió que había iniciado "bien" la semana, mayores ingresos y poco egresos… todo equilibrado… hora de regresar a su casa. Y ahora que la mayoría de los sirvientes habían regresado de sus vacaciones, no tendría que lidiar con las _tres indocumentadas _seguido.

Cuando llego, la puerta le fue abierta y le comunicaron que su hermano se encontraba en la biblioteca, lo cual no fue sorpresa para el CEO que sabia el gusto por la lectura de su hermano. Llego al lugar, pero le extraño encontrar a su hermano en la sección de filosofía de la biblioteca… bueno teniendo dinero… quien no contaría con una gran biblioteca acomodada por materias.

"Hola hermano!"-enunciaba el menor, mientras el castaño se acercaba mas para hacer su típico saludo, pero cual fue su sorpresa que un libro le cayera en la cabeza. Alzo la mirada, mientras veía al rubio arriba en los estantes… estirando su mano, frunció el ceño-"Perro baja de ahí!"

"No!"-enunciaba el rubio, mientras intenta alcanzar un globo rojo, cuando finalmente tuvo el cordón entre su manos-"Te tengo!"- un leve crujido y por intentar sostenerse piso un libro que cayo cercar del menor, perdiendo el equilibrio.

"Perro no voy a repetirlo, baja de…!"-antes de poder continuar la oración, Seto sintió como un peso extra se hallaba en su espalda y el piso inundaba su vista- "ahí"

"Ehh… lo siento"-enunciaba el mas pequeño de ambos, mientras con globo en mano se lo entregaba a Mokuba y ayudaba al CEO a levantarse-"Ves no paso nada jejejeje"

"A mi, no… pero a ti, si!"-y antes de poder prevenirlo el ojiazul perseguida a un pobre chico de ojos melado, con orejas crema por toda la mansión, tirando a su paso a algunas de las doncella, entre ellas a Caila, mientras Makoto se aventada por un jarrón antes de que tocara el piso y se lo cobraran y Radfel pasaba sobre Makoto disculpándose al no verla-"Te tengo"-enunciaba finalmente el CEO mientras derrumbaba al rubio, en el pasto del jardín y le hacia una llave.

"Ay ay ay!"-exclamaba el cachorro, mientras las orejitas bajaban y movía su cabeza dejando a la vista el cuello del rubio.

"Admite que soy el mejor"-enunciaba el ojiazul, mientras acercaba su rostro al oído del chico de ojos melados.

"Nunca!"-gritaba el chico, mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro-"Primero muerto y no inocente a esto"

"Bueno… pensándolo bien"-el mayor se había sentado sobre la cadera del chico, mientras llevada una mano a su mentón-"Que se sentirá hacerlo en un bosque?"

"QUE! QUE!"-el rubio tenia su rostro al punto de competir con el tomate mas maduro, mientras en vano trataba de quitarse al castaño sobre suyo, lo cual no ayudo mucho al CEO al imaginarse ciertas cosas… no, no, no, regresemos al problema: El inu tiene que ser castigado.

"Bien, podemos hacerlo fácil o difícil"-finalizaba el CEO, mientras su mano se introducía por la camisa del rubio recorriendo su espalda lanzándole corrientes eléctricas por toda su espina dorsal.

"Mmm… Seto"- exclamaba el rubio debajo suyo, arqueándose de placer al sentir la lengua del ojiazul en su oreja.

"Anda dilo…"-susurraba con ese tono de voz que haría a cualquiera caer rendida a el.

"Ahh… noo"-finalizaba el rubio, mientras ponía mas resistencia de su parte.

"Ejem"-ambos chicos escuchaban un tercera voz, mientras veían al trío detrás de Mokuba-"No será mejor que lo hagan con mas privacidad?"-ante esto el CEO y el cachorro se miraron, para después repelerse como imanes.

"Buaaa Mokuba! Tu hermano me quiere violar!"-enunciaba el rubio, enterrando el rostro en el pequeño pecho del menor de los Kaiba, mientras la orejas salían a relucir nuevamente después de desaparecer en el momento privado.

"Bueno no te veías en desacuerdo"-enunciaba la castaña, recibiendo una mirada de Jou.

"Jajaja concuerdo con la perra"-finalizaba la pelirrosa, mientras ambas miraban rápidamente a la tercera del grupo, que no se encontraba en medio de ellas, sino se acercaba al CEO.

"Joven Seto, le aconsejo use todas las medidas posibles, no querrá ser padre después"-la menor del grupo palmeaba el hombro de un ojiazul desubicado-"Que?"

"Makoto…"-enunciaban ambas chicas-"Demasiado yaoi y mpreg ya te afecto"

"Bueno! No podemos estar seguro y si Katsuya puede embarazarse! Eh eh?"-finalizaba la menor mientras movía sus brazos en forma de desesperación. Y un ligero temblor del rubio, hacia que todos posaran su mirada en el-"SE LOS DIJE!"

"Jou… explícate!"-enunciaban todos rápidamente al reaccionar ante lo ocurrido.

"Buaaa realmente no estoy seguro si es posible… nunca antes me ha ocurrido"-finalizaba Jou mientras se tapaba sus orejitas-"Saben!... creo que la cena ya esta lista!"- enunciaba finalmente el rubio mientras salía corriendo para escapar para la situación.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Dos días después: Miércoles…**

Entre los días pasados, Jou había conseguido una nueva afición a la escritura y lectura japonesa, mientras Mokuba era su tutor, manteniéndolos ocupados a los dos, pero divirtiendo sobre todo al rubio que mejoraba día a día… pero ese día descubrió que no todo era para rayarse, como en su antiguo hogar…

"PERROOOO!"- el grito de un chico de cabellos cafés y hermosos ojos azules, sorprendía al chico haciendo jeroglíficos combinados con kanjis en las paredes desnudas de decoración de la mansión. Y como costumbre ya sembrada, el chico de ojos melados corría a refugiarse entre brazos de Mokuba, al cual Seto le era difícil gritarle.

"Vamos Seto, el no lo sabia"- defendía el menor, con Katsuya recargado en su pecho, mientras miraba con expresión triunfante al mayor.

"Pues yo haré que entienda"-decia el mayor con la mirada ensombrecida y con una vena en la sien que se notaba tenia un tic.

"No creo que sea necesario, verdad que ya aprendiste que no debes de rayar las paredes?"-enunciaba el de cabellos negros, mientras el rubio asistía como si se tratase de un niño pequeño al cual debían educar-"Ves?"- el menor confronto la mirada del ojiazul, mientras Jounouchi sonreía de oreja a oreja.

"Ahhh! Eres demasiado blando con el!"-finalizaba el castaño dándose media vuelta, para revelar un papel pegado con una caricatura de el en su espalda. Causando que tres chicas rieran al verlo, para contener su risa al retirarse de ahí.

Todo el suceso, hizo eco en la mente del rubio, mientras bajaba la mirada al piso, que parecía tomar otro aspecto…

"_Jounoooo!"-una grave voz retumbaba en las paredes exquisitamente decoradas del palacio principal, mientras unos débiles pasos resonaban por todo el lugar-"Deja que te atrape pequeño demonio"-un mal movimiento al pisa tropezar y el pequeño rubio caía consiguiendo que el sacerdote que se encontraba persiguiéndolo lo viera-"Ahí esta, ven aquí en este momento"_

"_Ahhh!"-gritaba el menor de no mas de 5, mientras se paraba de manera apresurada, mientras el sacerdote daba zancadas para querer tomarlo de su túnica. Finalmente lo vio, en dirección contraria el Faraón de aquellas tierras se acercaba al lugar de los hechos, corrió mientras estiraba sus bracitos, el cual al verlo sonrió y se agachaba para recogerlo, molestando a mas de uno._

"_Que sucede porque tanto escándalo, Seth?"-enunciaba el faraón, un chico de cabellos de varias matices y peinado extravagante. Ante el cual, el sacerdote solo contemplaba como la mano del faraón, retiraba el velo que cubría los cabellos rubios del menor, para acariciárselos, dándole un poco de ese brillo posesivo a sus ojos azules._

"_Descubrí a Jouno, cambiándole las cabezas a las esculturas del templo"-decia Seth mientras detrás del faraón detectaba a esa sacerdotisa de cuarta… frunció, mientras debía la chica acomodarse a un lado del faraón y se disponía a abrir la boca-"Por eso pienso que tendré que llevármelo para castigarlo"_

"_Calma sacerdote, apenas es un pequeño, el no sabia la intensidad de las cosas"-finalizaba el faraón, mientras el menor sonreía, al ver la mirada carmín sobre si, para solo asistir-"Ademas no creo que esto vuelva a suceder"_

"_Muchas gracias, su majestad, pero tengo como deber educar a mi prometido"-enunciaba el ojiazul, quitándole cortésmente al menor y dándose la media vuelta para irse de ese lugar._

Sacudía su cabeza, mientras se separaba del menor, y se dirigía a la biblioteca de la mansión para comenzar la lectura que tanto le fascinaba, no por nada conocía el libro de los muertos… abrió el primer libro que estuvo a su alcance y se dispuso a leer. Sin saber que cierto ojiazul, lo miraba desde el marco de la puerta, al verlo leer y transcribir algunas palabras a un papel en blanco… suspiro al ver como el de ojo melados se desesperaba frotándose los cabellos, y cascabas surgían de sus ojos al no salirle determinado kanji, el sonido del borrador contra la hoja se escuchaba mientras presionaba con dureza el lápiz… consiguiendo que la punta se rompiera.

"Se nota que la escritura no fue inventada para los perros"-enunciaba una voz a la espalda del chico rubio, sin poder percibirlo antes, siento como el CEO se posicionaba a su espalda, colocando ambas manos sobre la suyas y acercando su aliento al oído del cachorro-"Tienes que hacerlo con suavidad, si no solo lograras romper el papel"-un eminente sonrojo apareció en el chico de ojos melados, mientras el aliento del mas alto rozaba su lóbulo y la mano que contenía el lápiz apresaba la suya con un poco de fuerza-"Que suave piel tienes, cachorro"-enunciaba el mayor, mientras desprendía el lápiz y llevaba los dedos del menor a su boca, consiguiendo oír un gemido-"Adorables…"-finalizaba mientras besaba la mano del rubio, y pasar el otro brazo por la cintura del oji-melado.

"Seto…"-ladeando un poco la cabeza, el rubio permitió que ojiazul apreciara el lo que había escrito y cual no fue otra su sorpresa al ver escrito la palabra "Amantes", consiguiendo la reacción de que el CEO lo soltara y separara un poco de el-"Seto?"- sonrió, mientras el ojiazul miraba a Katsuya comenzar a acercársele, mientras el retrocedía cayendo en el sofá, facilitando las cosas. Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que el castaño no se dio cuenta que el rubio había montado sus piernas y en un movimiento tocaba aquella zona sensible de la entrepierna, y metiendo las manos dentro de la playera del moreno, para arrancarles unos sonidos muy familiares que no hace mucho el había entonado. Sonrió, mientras aprovechaba que el CEO había echado la cabeza para atrás y con atrevimiento mordió la base del cuello.

"Ahhh…"- si antes los gemidos habían sido algo suaves, al sentir como el rubio juntaba mas sus cuerpo, y por consecuencia cierta parte de su anatomía sexual, logro que el ojiazul gimiera de manera mas fuerte. Demasiadas emociones para un solo día… pronto todo se volvió oscuro.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Abrió los ojos de golpe mientras, observo que se encontraba en su cuarto, se sentó mientras tomaba su sien, trato de tomar mas sabana pero el peso de cierta persona acostada en posición fetal se lo impedía, su vista choco con la espalda del rubio y divago hasta el trasero de este, había que admitirlo el rubio era de lo mas deseable. Una sonrisa curso por su rostro, mientras tomaba con fuerza las sabanas y al jalarla ocasionaba que el rubio cayera.

"Déjame decirte que los perro no pueden dormir en las camas ni sofás, al menos que el dueño le de permiso"-observo la posición del chico que se frotaba la cabeza en la cual se hallaba una cruz de curitas.

"Bueno me das permiso de dormir contigo?"-un momento kodak para el CEO, mientras su rostro tomaba otra expresión, al mirar que el perro había sacados sus orejitas y apoyaba su cabeza y manos en el colchón.

"Perdón?..."-fue lo único que salio de los labios del moreno fuera de sus casillas.

"Oh vamos! Como dice Makoto, no vamos a hacer nada malo que parezca bueno… o como Radfel y Caila, no quiero violarte"-finalizaba el rubio con un sonrisa, mientras el CEO lo miraba fijamente-"Ademas Mokuba se fue a casa de un amigo… no quiero dormir solo"

"De acuerdo"-al voltear el rubio se encontraba arriba en la cama mientras se tapaba y con una buena noche y un beso en la mejilla se acostaba, para dormirse en un segundo. Muy bien… hoy el CEO tendría que controlar sus hormonas de adolescente.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Al día siguiente: Jueves…**

Las doncellas sentían la tensión entre ambos adolescentes en el desayuno, temprano en la mañana el rubio había abandonado el cuarto de golpe, mientras el CEO tenía una marca en la mejilla y el oji-melado una vena sobre su puño.

"Ya te dije que fue accidental"-enunciaba tranquilamente Seto, mientras tomaba su café.

"Ohh si, cuantas veces no te grite que N-O?"-con una mirada asesina el chico terminaba el cereal que había pedido y con un tic en los ojos se levantaba tirando una servilleta a la mesa-"Ahh, solo siento de escalofríos recordar tus manos en mi cuerpo"

"Yo no vi que te quejaras"- BINGO! Punto para el CEO, las mejillas del rubio se enrojecieron mientras gritaba maldiciones aprendidas de la castaña del grupo y subía las escaleras.

"ERES UN BASTARDO!"-enunciaba Jou desde la segunda planta, mientras varios sirvientes mostraban una gota sobre sus cabezas.

No cabe decir que ese día, Katsuya encontró la magia de la televisión, mientras observaba a las chicas ver unos extraños jeroglíficos moverse en una caja enorme en la sala de la mansión. El resto del día, el CEO se hizo cargo de sus negocios, mientras Mokuba aun no regresaba de la casa de su amigo, dejando al pobre inu con las tres más locas doncellas de aquel lugar.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Makoto se encontraba alegremente pasando con la aspiradora, cuando escucho que el rubio le hablaba desde el cuarto del menor de los hermanos.

"Mako me haces un favor"-dijo el rubio, tomando a la menor de los hombros, la cual solo asistía-"Consigueme esto"-dijo dándole una nota a la chica, la cual leyó y solo afirmo mientras estrellas en sus ojos se admiraban corriendo con la aspiradora detrás de ella y dársela a Caila que cruzaba un pasillo, y retirarse corriendo antes de que la pelirrosa se la aventara.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mas tarde ese mismo día, el chico mas rico, inteligente pero con el defecto de ser homosexual con hormona alborotada, debido a los consejos de sus "amigos" y cierta presencia dorada en su casa. La puerta se abrió revelando a Radfel y Caila, a las cuales solo le dio su portafolio y gabardina, mientras al mismo tiempo un pequeño coche se acercaba y dejaba a Mokuba cerca de la puerta.

"Jouuu!"-grito el chico mientras traía algo entre manos-"Te traje pastel!"

Unas pisadas se escucharon mientras el cuarteto observa al inicio de las escaleras y apareció Jounouchi, logrando que a los cuatros se le fuera la mandíbula al piso.

"TANTAN!"-gritaba la menor del trío, apareciendo detrás de Katsuya, que vestía uno de eso vestiditos de las doncellas sin el mandil-"Acaso no es lindo el cosplay de Katsuya"

Una vena apareció en tres de los cuatro espectadores, mientras el rubio y la ojiverde bajaban las escaleras.

"MAKOTO/JOUNOUCHI!"-gritaban Seto, Radfel y Caila, mientras el primero golpeaba al rubio y las chicas a Makoto.

"Buaa y ahora que hice mal!"-enunciaba la menor, mientras se sostenía el lugar del golpe y dos lagrimas se asomaban en sus ojos de manera cómica.

"Eso no es cosplay! Es travestí! Buaaa noooo pobre de Katsuyita que le hiciste!"-enunciaban las chicas, mientras zangoloteaban a la menor.

"Y tu quitate eso!"-enunciaba el CEO, mientras el rubio lo ignoraba.

"No! Yo vi como un hombre con raro nombre lo hacia y nadie le decía q no"-enunciaba el rubio, mientras tomaba el borde de la falda del vestido y se lo acomodaba-"Y salía a la ciudad"

Mokuba hasta el momento neutral, sonrió mientras se adelantaba a su hermano y tomaba la mano de Jou.

"Lo que viste era un película de espías, eso no sucedes en la realidad o al menos no como sale ahí"-finalizaba el chico mientras acomodaba al chico a su altura y le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza-"Muy bien, cross-dresser subamos a mi cuarto y te dare ropa de acuerdo para ti"

"Yo voy con ustedes!"-enunciaba Radfel, mientras tomaba a ambos de las manos y subía de tres en tres las escaleras. Dejando a Caila ahorcando a Makoto, ambas con mirada en punto.

Después de eso, Mokuba, Radfel y Katsuya se pasaron la mayor parte de la noche escogiendo prendas, mientras Caila y Makoto se hallaban comiendo la porción de atún de la castaña, al faltar a cenar. Pero el pensamiento Radfeliano que ambas chicas tuvieron: Vestir al rubio es más importante que la cena, para luego soltar una carcajada.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Dos días después: Sábado…**

Lugar: A las afueras Kaiba Corp.

Sujetos: Chico con cabello tricolor y un moreno con cabello rubio.

Misión: Molestar a Kaiba.

Hora: 11.00 AM

Ambos chicos sonrieron mientras miraban sus relojes y ponían el cronómetro listo, para luego encaminarse a las oficinas de su "amigo". Subieron y entraron como si nada al compartimiento del CEO y se aclararon la garganta para llamar la atención del ojiazul se que encontraba tecleando con fuerza en su laptop. Que subió la mirada al sentir ciertas molestas presencias…

"Ohh son ustedes"-finalizaba el CEO, para volver a lo suyo.

"Sabes me encanta tus lindos saludos"-enunciaba el rubio de ojos amatistas con el nombre Malik-"No es así, Atemu?"- ladeando la cabeza de lado, miro a su acompañante de cabellos tricolor y ojos carmín que afirmaba.

"Muy bien, díganme que quieren"-finalizaba el ojiazul, dándose por vencido que no terminaría ese discurso.

"Ohh me has roto el corazón, quien dijo que queríamos algo?"-enunciaba Atemu, mientras ponía su mejor pose al tocar la zona del corazón.

"Amigos… si es debo llamarlos así… cuanto tiene que nos conocemos?"- antes de que los dos chicos pudieran contestar-"Y mi respuesta siempre será NO, ya tengo con esa plaga rubia en mi casa para tener que soportarlos a ustedes"

"Uy Kaiba, no te conocía ese fetiche por los rubios, si me lo hubieras dicho antes con gusto acepto cualquier invitación"-indagaba Malik, mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la oficina.

"Tal vez, pero creo que tu psicópata prometido Marik te hubiera violado antes"- dictaba el CEO, recargando sus manos en la mesa donde ponía su mentón-"Y no creo que Atemu quisiera con eso de que pelea por tratar que el enano ese lo vea"

"Cuida tu boca!"-gritaba Atemu, apuntándolo, mientras sus mejillas se ponían rojas-"Rayos no se como pudiste vernos en ese momento"

"Acaso dije algo que no debía? Mmm… pues no lo siento"-finalizaba el CEO, mientras apretaba un botón debajo de su mesa y aparecían dos mastodontes en esmoquin-"No les agradezco el que hayan venido"- Y antes de replicar, ambos chicos eran echados del edificio.

"Ohhh maldito Kaiba!"-gritaba el de ojos amatista al viento, mientras miraba su cronometro-"Nos salio al revés la jugada, pero rompimos el record de 2 minutos, vamos Atemu vayamos a celebrarlo, yo invito el ramen!"

"De acuerdo, total no tengo nada que…"-la oración murió en el aire, cuando el objeto de sus deseos se aproximaba por la calle contrario-"Cambio de planes, nos vemos luego Malik"

"Que! No me dejes solo! Ohhh rayos, Marik donde estas cuando te necesito… me aburró!"-finalizaba el chico pateando una lata-"Bueno no importa así no tendré que invitarle a su majestad"

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Se encontraba escondido entre unos arbustos, gracias a su magnifico cabello que esperaba no ser descubierto, observo como "el enano" se doblaba la esquina, momento y hora indicada para comenzar. Salio de su escondite y se dirigió, estaba apunto de comenzar su jugada, cuando diviso una dorada cabellera. Distinguió a otro chico que platicaba y decidió esconderse nuevamente, mirando de cerca. Lo siguiente lo dejo de piedra, el rubio había abrazado al enano, mientras el se encontraba escondido, para luego irse corriendo, volteo mientras sentía su vena sobre su cabeza y maldecir por lo bajo. Estuvo apunto de irse, cuando escucho esa voz… el vello de la nuca se le erizo, mientras miraba sus posibles escapatoria y opto por el otro camino, al hacerlo choco de frente con el…

"Ahhh… Oye fíjate por donde vas… ATEMU!"-enunciaba una replica exacta del tricolor pero de estatura un poco mas pequeña-"Debi suponerlo… no te basta solo molestarme en el colegio también en la calle"

"Cállate Yuugi! Mira esta vez no estoy aquí para molestar, tal ves el destino quiso esto, pero…"-escucho esa voz nuevamente, por lo que tomo al menor entre brazos y lo arrastro hasta el arbusto cercano.

"Suéltame! Auxi…"-el menor de ambos, intentaba en vano escapar, cuando finalmente llegaron al escondite improvisado, aun con la boca tapada, el mayor hizo que se miraran de frente, sonrojándose ambos en el acto.

"No grites, si no quieres que te viole aquí mismo"-los ojos de Yuugi se abrieron en sorpresa y gritando mentalmente un QUE, mordiendo a Atemu pero siendo tapado nuevamente por el mayor-"Era broma, ahora cállate"

Cerca de ahí una ojiazul de cabello corto y castaño, seguida por una rubia y una pelirroja de menor edad llegaban a la esquina. Y parecía buscar algo o a… alguien.

"Te dije que debió ser tu imaginación"-enunciaba la rubia, mientras se recargaba en la pelirroja-"Ves, cariño? Eso es a lo que llamamos loca compulsiva a falta de amor"-la pelirroja solo rió por lo bajo, mientras la castaña, no las miraba de la mejor manera.

"Por favor Mai, conozco a Atemu como la palma de mi mano, además de ser exacto a Yuugi"- enunciaba la chica, mientras cerraba su mano-"Yo se que el esta aquí"

"Ay, Anzu"-enunciaba la rubia, mientras negaba con la cabeza y suspiraba-"Nos vemos luego, Shizuka y yo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer"- la castaña las vio alejarse, no sabia como había terminado con dos amigas lesbianas que se citaban a diario.

"Hey esperen, no traigo dinero para el camión!"-gritaba la castaña, siguiendo a las otras dos, ya que iban a centro comercial, pero ella juraba a ver visto al presidente de la clase ahí. Suspiro, hoy no era su día-"Chicas!"

Finalmente se fueron, para alivio de los dos chicos, pero al darse cuenta de que Atemu y Yuugi se encontraban recargados el uno contra el otro, se levantaron de golpe saliendo de su escondite, con algunas ramitas entre la ropa y cabello.

"No me toques, violador!"-gritaba el menor de ambos "clones", saliendo del arbusto.

"Que! Retráctate!"-ordenaba mas que pedir el mayor de ambos.

"Ja!"-haciendo una ademán de ignorarlo decidió alejarse lo mas pronto posible.

"Espera!"-enunciaba Atemu, sujetando a Yuugi del brazo-"Con quien hablabas?"

"Eso que te importa!"-se soltó del agarre, teniendo una batalla de miradas, para que el menor sonriera-"Uke"

"QUE!"-gritaba el presidente de la clase, mientras veía al otro irse de ahí. Ohh cuantas veces odiaba que le dijeran así y Yuugi lo había oído mientras lo platicaban y ahora lo molestaba así, para escapar-"Espera enano!"- dijo mientras corría tras de el, perdiéndose entre las calles de Domino.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**3° Semana: Domingo…**

La mayor parte de esta semana de había ido como el agua entre las manos, ya que entre las insistentes llamadas de los amigos de Seto, el tener que castigar al cachorro y estar al constante de Mokuba habían hecho que el CEO hiciera gran parte de los proyecto de la empresa en casa… ohh! Y como olvidar al trío de _indocumentadas _que se ganaban el ATUN Y YAOI trabajando en la mansión. Y ahora el ojiazul se encontraba comiendo en la cena, con su hermano y la plaga rubia, se dedicaba untarle mantequilla a su pan, mientras se encontraba escuchando las aventuras de su hermano y Jounouchi en el parque que se encontraba cercano a la mansión.

"Hey perro, pásame la ensalada"-enunciaba el castaño, mientras estiraba la mano apuntando al plato con dicho alimento.

"K-A-T-S-U-Y-A!"-enunciaba el chico mientras le pasaba el plato, no sin ante mirarlo de manera retadora.

"Es lo mismo"-finalizaba el CEO mientras tomaba un poco de ensalada y seguida con lo suyo.

"Mokuba… escuche algo que me da curiosidad saber"-enunciaba el chico rubio, mirando al ojiazul grisáceo-"Que es Seme y Uke?"-la reacción de Seto que se encontraba tomando café fue escupirlo mientras un lindo arcoiris se formaba.

Y como arte de magia, las tres _indocumentadas _doncellas habían entrado, mientras tomaban al rubio de los hombros…

"Jejeje, eso es muy fácil!"-enunciaba la pelirrosada.

"Lo sabrás cuando dejes de ser inocente"-continuaba la castaña, abrazando al rubio por los hombros y olfatear su cuello. Mientras la menor del trío se acercaba al menor de los hermanos.

"Kuba te invito a mi cama!"-enunciaba felizmente la chica peliazul, mientras todos posaban su mirada en ella-"Que!"-dijo mientras ladeaba la cabeza de lado-"Solo le pedí a cortésmente a Mokuba si quería hacer una pijamada conmigo"

"De acuerdo!"-enunciaba el menor, mientras lo pensaba-"Pero yo quiero estar arriba"

"MOKUBA!"-gritaba el mayor, mientras se levantaba de golpe, mirando asesinamente a su hermano y la menor de las doncellas presentes.

"Que! Solo pedí la parte de arriba de la litera del cuarto de Mako-mako!"-decía inocentemente el menor, mientras miraba a su hermano de manera que explicaba todo… eran inocentes insinuación para el.

"USTEDES TRES!"-enunciaba el dueño de la mansión-"HAN PERVERTIDO A MI HERMANO!"

"Momento! Mokuba ya era así antes de que no encontrara!"-defendia la pelirrosada-"Y creo que sabe mas que nosotras juntas, verdad chicas?"-volteando hacia atrás la figura de las otras dos chicas había desaparecido, para solo ver como se despedían desde la puerta del comedor, volteando encontró a Seto con una mirada asesina y si Caila lo juraba había visto como el CEO sostenía su cinturón a manera de látigo-"AHHHHHH! SALVENSE QUIEN PUEDA!"

Luego de eso, en la mansión se escuchaba el grito de tres chicas, seguidas por los grito de un joven, que juraba iban a pagarla caro. Así terminaban las **_doradas vacaciones _**del joven empresario.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Muy bien, que les pareció?… oki ô.ó Si me tarde, lo se y lo admito pero no me avergüenzo además… acaso no valió la pena? _–smirk and grin- _Y no preocupes que el próximo cap ya ta aki –_apunta a su cabeza- _Por lo que no leemos en el próximo cap o en el MSN XD _–se detiene de golpe-_ Lo olvidaba… dejen R/R! Sii aunq no quieran! Así escribo mas rápido! No quieren que haya actualizaciones tipo _NAME _vdd? _–smirk-_

Arrivederci


End file.
